Jane, a dragon, and Wedding
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Its Jane's and Jesters wedding day. But what will happen when an enemy army appears? Can Jester tell Jane his real name? Will there be a wedding before its wrecked? And when she offers herself as a bride to whoever is the champion of the battle, who will win? Will someone else steal Jane's heart? A story with most of the charcters and a few new ones RxR (1000 VIEWS!)
1. Chapter 1

_***i dont own, jane and the dragon or anything associated. This is a work of fiction, I only wrote this fan fiction. Enjoy**_

* * *

**Jesters telling**

It was a morning in the middle of the twelfth month and everyone was busy for today's event. Jane was preparing for the usual patrol with dragon, Rake was picking the best flowers for decorations, Pepper was putting the final touches on the wedding banquet, Smithy was perfecting his dance moves, and I was preparing for the grand wedding.

What was my role in all this? Why the most important, as the man who will become a husband. I bathed and put on a suit that was made by my dear mother. She and father were in town for the wedding and earned enough to afford a nice pair of shoes to match the suit. Looking in the mirror, I saw a man who was not the fool everyone knew as Jester, but a man who was in love with Jane.

We started courting not long after Jane became a knight. It just sort of happened, she confessed her feelings, we courted for a few weeks and realized that we knew how we felt for each other, and I begged Jane's father for permission to make Jane my wife. Jane's mother was pleased knowing that her daughter still acted like a girl, even though she would have preferred a man of higher status to wed her daughter. She agreed only on the basis that I give her grandchildren that will make her proud. On frank terms that was quite embarrassing.

Anyway, I was so happy I wanted to yell so that even the man on the moon would hear my joy. Taking off my jingly hat, I began the difficult task of combing, since Its been a while that I've gone out without a hat. After I finished combing my stubborn hair, I sat on my bed waiting for Rake to alert me that everything was prepared so that I could marry Jane already. I took this time to practice reciting my vows to Jane with a Jane doll that I made in secret "Jane,my dear sweet Jane, the one that stands before you is not a man called Jester, but a man named...named..Amaro."

I hated my name for it means bitter, unlucky, and disappointed. I know my personality is anything opposite of my name. So I hid this fact and told everyone to call me Jester so that I may escape my cursed name. So I again I continued to practice my vows "Jane you are the reason there is warmth in my heart, you are the hop in my step, the reason I'm happy to be a fool, when you smile I feel as though time stops and in this world there exists no one else but the two of us. I'm happy to be your fool, and wish to love you forever."

Holding up the small doll in Jane's likeness, I asked "What do you think Jane doll? Will this move your heart or will I be mocked for having a dreadful name?"

No answer, just silence. An hour went by and still no sign of anyone. My heart grew impatient. This was a joyous occasion and yet why did I feel as though things were not right. I ran out of my room searching for a trace of my friends. Jane was not in her tower, Rake was not in the garden, Pepper left stew boiling, and Smithy was not dancing or in sight. Dragon was sleeping on the top of Jane's tower as if there wasn't a care in the world. I dared not wake him if I appreciated my life. So I ran around, with a heart that felt ready to burst, full of dread that danger may have befallen my friends.

It was when I stopped running, that I saw my friends surrounding a lady in white. Each were admiring her beauty, the girl with hair the color of fire, eyes as brilliant as emeralds, with skin as white as cream, and with a smile that breaks your heart with a single glance. Her gown was a gift from the king and queen as a sign of their gratitude. A simple white gown designed by the queen, Jane knew the importance of a gown on a wedding day so she didn't refuse. I was entranced by her brilliance that I almost forgot to hide so that I may not be spotted, so I hid behind a large bush in the Royal garden. I snuck away when everyone was fixing up Jane.

I walked back to my room and looked in the mirror again. "Come on Jester, its your job to make people smile, yet why do you look sad?" I said as I talked to my reflection. "I'm going to do the bravest thing that I've ever done, which is to become a husband to Jane." Jumping on my bed I jumped the feelings of doubt away saying "Who's marrying Jane? Me not Gunther, but me right Jane doll?"

_OK now that I handled that I must comb my hair again_.

But as I combed my hair, I gripped the comb too hard and broke it. So I sat down and waited for the knock on my door. Rake soon came and alerted me that it was time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jane's** **Telling**

I woke up a morning day in the middle of the twelfth month. Jester was not in his room when I woke, so I continued on to my daily duties. Pepper was in the middle of preparing a large banquet, so we didn't have much time to chat. As I passed the garden, Rake was picking the best flowers for wedding decorations. He smiled at me and continued his duties. Smithy was shining his best shoes and practicing the only dance he knows, which looks as though he's squishing bugs. He didn't have much time either, so I walked back to my room.

As I entered, a familiar face was waiting for me. Dragon, my green newt, my best friend. Dragon stuck his nose through my window. It was time for patrol, so I went outside and hopped on dragons neck. We took off right away, for there can be no stalling for time, Why was everyone so busy? Its because I'm getting married today. As hard as it is to believe, I, Jane, will be a wife.

My soon to be husband is Jester, my best friend, the fool, my fool, my beloved. It was not long ago that he asked me to court him. He didn't know it, but I have loved him for a long time. Ever since he helped me become a knight, he made my dream possible, he believed in me. Ever since than, slowly my respect turned to like, and like turned to love. I guess I always knew in my heart that he was always the one that I never tire of. He just seemed to stick around, never made fun of my red hair, my laugh, my wanting to be a knight, or my scrawny body. To him I was a person not just a girl or a knight, but a lady knight that loved him with her entire being. However, I was still nervous, Jester is going to tell me his real name today. I'm sure I'll like it. Right?

I seeked advice from my 300 year old friend, who was always ready to give his opinion on the matter. "Dragon, what do you think about me getting married today?" Dragon tried to change the subject by talking about a cow that found its way in his cave yesterday. "Dragon, please tell me, I'm doing the right thing, right?"

"Jane...if I had a choice in the matter, I would keep you in my cave, or we would explore the world, a place with you and me, no one else but the two of us" said dragon as he flew over the land of Kippernium.

"Dragon that's so sweet, I love spending time with you too. But I can't leave Jester behind. Plus he promised that we would explore the world together. So in my world there is the three of us not just two."

At that time I didn't realize that what he said was much different than I thought.

Dragon with a suddenly brighter mood continues on "today you're going to be the wife of a fool. Does that make you a foolish girl?"

Dragon broke out in laughter, thinking that it was funny. "Oh Jane, how should I call you from now on, hat, foolish girl, the wife of a fool? What about your children, what do I call them? Little fools?"

Dragon continued to laugh until we reached his cave. We looked out over the kingdom, enjoying the cold air. Dragon walked into his cave but he told me to stay where I was. "Jane I have something for you, its something from my travels. Wait until I find it. I think... I...oh.,,found it."

Dragon brought a large chest covered with dragon runes. He wanted me to open it, as I did I was almost blinded by a blood red ruby necklace. The color was the same as dragons eyes. "Dragon, this is far too precious, are you sure that you want to give me something so precious?"

Dragon looked at Jane lovingly as he told her "Yes, Jane, for I have no use for it, and I want you to remember me every time you see this necklace."

"Thank you dragon, I'll always cherish this for as long as I live. Come on you green newt I have to return to the castle to bathe and put on my gown."

"Don't worry Jane we'll land with style" said dragon as he flew as fast as he could toward the castle. "Dragon your going to break the castle walls" covering my eyes as we get close. "Jane that's the point. I think it it would be smashing" Dragon said laughingly.

"Let me guess, you want to rock?" I asked dragon. Followed by how did you know,I somehow convinced dragon not to by promising a good back scratch. Left at my tower, I enter my room to find my gown and a note on my bed.

The note reads:

_Jane I have much confidence in you. I may have been a bog weevil, lower then scum, and the sun of a greedy merchant, but I always saw you as a friend despite my behavior. By the time you read this I hope that you'll be the happiest knight bride there ever was. Now I must be off, the ladies are breaking down my door wanting to accompany me to your wedding._

_From your best Rival, Gunther Breech._

Even someone as bad as Gunther can have their moments of kindness. As I attempt to put on my gown, I notice that there something different about my dress. Under my dress was armor, a thin yet sturdy armor that goes undetected. Looking in the mirror, the person I see, is not Jane the knight, or Jane the girl, but the lady knight that will be a wife.

I place dragons necklace around my neck. And with a deep breath I walk outside, and make my way toward the ballroom. Jester was not in his room yet, so I continued on. Pepper was finishing the banquet by cooking a special wedding stew. She took one glance at me and without a word, she gave me face powder. She told me it's always important to keep up my beauty, for it plays a major role in the battle of love. I showed my appreciation by allowing her to apply it on my face. She was so pleased with the outcome that she felt the others should admire her glowing beauty.

We walked toward the garden to find rake finished up with the decorations. The unexpected winter frost froze all the flowers. Yet their beauty didn't wither. Rake gave Pepper a place to sit as he searched for his gift. He came back with a vial of Rose perfume. He and Pepper made it after getting advice from their family members. The three of us walked forward the stables where an almost unrecognizable Smithy stood. It was the first time Smithy didn't smell of horse dung, slicked his hair down, in a brown suit. He was prepared to dance, he went stomp, stomp, stomp. That's all there was to it, just a lot of squishing imaginary bugs. Since the stables were not a suitable place to gather, we went to the royal garden to take in the midday sunshine.

After talking, with everyone and seeing their excitement, it felt right to be called a foolish girl, or the wife of a fool. It didn't matter as long as we loved each other for the way we are. Having everyone's attention I recited my poem to my friends

_My loved ones I hold so dear_

_May we see a day so clear_

_Let our joy be sweet as honey_

_And not be ruled by riches or money_

_I never knew God would bless me_

_With friends like these_

_May we always stay close_

_And never find each other gross_

_With all my heart_

_May we never ever be apart_

As I turn around, I see crying faces full of joy and sadness. I flash a smile in hopes that their sadness may fade away. "Come on now, let's get my fool."

Everyone is present in the castle ballroom except, dragon, Jester, and Rake. Rake ran off to bring Jester. With a smile I greet my future in laws, my parents, and king and queen.

"Jane I believe our lady knight disappeared and replaced her with a bride." Said the king."Your majesty, I am a lady knight but also woman that is in love with Jester."I said as I bow. "I wish you a long and prosperous life." Said the king as he and the queen walk away to meet the other guests. I finish up my conversation with the king and make my way to the waiting area as I wait for Jester.

I'm now ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding Fool**

Rake had come to alert me that the wedding was ready to begin. I took a deep breath and made my way to the ballroom. This is it, the day that I thought would never be. I hesitated opening the door, Rake knowing how nerve wrecking weddings are, patted me on my back. With a smile he said "don't worry, weddings are only done once. Nothing will go wrong, unless my potatoes start to walk, than we will have to mash...potatoes."

Rake laughed at his own joke. Even with Rake's terrible joke, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. I started to run away "Rake stay here, I'll be right back, there something I need to get confirmation on"

Rake yelled out "Jester, wait, don't run away, the ceremony can't begin without you!"

"Tell Jane I'll be there soon, I just needed to check on something" unsure of what exactly it was. I needed to find Dragon, since he and Jane went for patrol, he'd surely would know if there is anything wrong in the kingdom.

"Dragon, Dragon, where are you?" I yelled with urgency. Dragon Came flying down and landed before me in the courtyard. Dragon seemed confused as he looked at me "What is it short life? Isn't it time for you and Jane to marry? Where's your floppy hat?"

With crossed arms I plead dragon "That can wait dragon, i just came to ask you if there is anything off in the kingdom?"

With fire in his nostrils and anger in his eyes " what's wrong is that there's a short life that says anything is more important than Jane?". I backed away slowly from Dragon to escape dragons rage. "Dragon... Its...not..tt.. that...I...I'm worried for Jane's safety!" Said as I stare at a now calm Dragon. He gives tries to think back on anything that might have seemed amiss. "Now that you mention, I believe that...that..the cows are missing" Dragon said as he tries to lighten the mood.

"No, dragon, was there anything else?" Said as I'm about to give up.

"Don't worry, I doubt anyone would dare to go up against me in battle. Now run along and marry Jane before you become roasted Jester." With Dragons reasurrance, I run back to the to the ballroom, with calm nerves barge in as he playfully trips through the large wooden doors waving to all the eyes glancing my way "Sorry I'm late, I took a trip to the privy. Now I make a trip to my wedding."

Everyone began to laugh at the fool who's making a mockery of his lateness. Jane slowly approached me slowly as I made my way toward her, I took her hand in mine, kissed it gently and made our way to position ourselves to begin the ceremony. Like she always wanted, princess Lavinia was the flower girl, wearing dragon wings with a white dress, she threw flowers as she walked down the red carpet. It warmed the kings heart to watch the smiling little girl skip with flowers being thrown everywhere. It only reminded him, that one day his little girl would be a bride herself.

Pepper and Rake sat together with hand in hand, they themselves are soon to be married as well. Everyone expected them to marry first, but took longer for the reason of their shy nature. We had to give them a little push, and thank goodness for that or they would continue on without any progress.

Gunther, the beef brained, bog weevil, is my best man. Why? You may ask? He saved my precious Jane from calamity during the time thieves came into the castle a year ago. They were about to abduct the princess, then Jane tripped the thief. What she didn't know there's was more than one, and got stabbed. Gunther had just from polishing Sir Ivon's weapons when he heard a scream. He grabbed a short sword and made his way toward the direction of the screams. And found a wounded Jane, a wounded thief, and a second thief planning to finish Jane off. He tapped the their on the shoulder and said "Jane why didn't you tell me you had guests, let me treat them well."

And few kicks, punches and a blow to the head, they were knocked out. That was one of the worst nights of my life. I almost lost the love of my life. Gunther bandaged Jane quickly and brought her to my room, so I could treat her. He soon ran out to fetch the wizard and the others to help out.

Even though I always thought I would want Gunther dead, he soon became my friend, without his help, I wouldn't be standing here waiting for my bride.

Jane soon came walking down the red carpet, her father the Chamberlain, had tears coming down his face. The lady in waiting, did her best to hold back tears, but was overcome with emotion when Jane flashed a smile a mouthed the words _I love you mother._

As Jane soon approached me at the alter, I felt as though I swallowed angry butterflies, my heart felt ready to burst, and a single tear found its way out.

With her hand I'm mine, it was time.

Sir Theodore was given the power to wed us by the king. I'm sure Jane is more comfortable this way. Wearing his best armor, he cleared his throat and began to speak "Two souls stand before us, one by name of Jane and the other whose name is unknown but known to us as Jester. We all seen as these two young persons grown and shown much promise, Jane as the first female knight in history and Jester,as the best entertainer in the land of Kippernium. Their acts and deeds are recorded not only in our castle logs, but on two commemorative shields made with the memory of Jane the Knight taming the wild Dragon and the fool that tamed the Lady knight."

Everyone laughed. Sir Theodore continues "Now, Jester you may express the precious words that you wish to tell Jane."

I looked straight into Jane's eyes, I caressed her face. Running my fingers in Jane's thick hair as soft silk I begin my vows

_Jane you are the reason there is warmth in my heart, _

_You are the hop in my step_

_The reason I'm happy to be a fool_

_When you smile I feel as though time stops and in this world there exists no one else but the two of us._

_No matter what occurs, my heart is forever yours_

_I'm happy to be your fool, and wish to love you forever._

_Jane, my dear sweetest Jane_

_The one that stands before you is not a man called Jester_

_But a man named..._

I was about to tell her my name, when Sir Ivon barges through the large wooden doors "Sir Theodore, a small enemy army is approaching the castle."

Sir Theodore says as he is handed his sword by Sir Ivon "Jane I'm sorry to do this but we will have to continue this later".

As Sir Theodore, Sir Ivon, Gunther walk away, Jane looks at me and mouthes _ Tell them I'm sorry. _It wasn't until she tore off her dress, revealing armor, and joined the other knights as they left to battle the enemy army, that I realized she meant to tell the king and queen sorry. The queen fainted at the sight of her creation ripped apart and the king was flustered with worry over his queen.

Jane is my lady knight, the cause off my worries. As the royal fool, I entertain, I dance and sing to please the king and queen. "Alright everyone, enjoy a ballad I made for Jane. I call it Jane.

_There was a girl very fare,_

_Red, the color of her hair_

_Emerald eyes that can shatter your being_

_It was something none ever seen_

_Determined to become a knight_

_Your are my heart, my light_

_Jane do you know when we met_

_You were five, I was seven, don't forget_

_I, a Jester, you a lady in waiting_

_There was never room for debating_

_As we grew, I came to see_

_How much you meant so much to me_

_Your armor I shone everyday_

_Shining like the light of day_

_I'm just a court fool_

_And you a knight_

_You are my happiness, my life_

_There is so much else left to say_

_Your my first thought everyday_

_Your beauty competes with those of the queen_

_I cherish you with all of my being._

_You tamed a dragon, became a knight_

_You are the light of my life_

_If it happens that I die_

_Never shed a tear or cry_

_I'm happy to give up my life_

_I'll be your husband_

_And you be my wife_


	4. Chapter 4

**The** **knightly** **bride**

It was a few minutes more that I sat and waited for him. I stared at my hands, how these hands could tell a story. The rest of me was covered with scars from battling enemies. I never gave much thought to my appearance as long as I bathed and combed my hair. Jester no matter what called me beautiful. I only wanted to be a woman for him. As we began courting, I would go seeking advice from Pepper and mother on tips to be a lady.

One of my favorite dates we had was a night two months ago, while we looked at the stars from my tower, he began to recite their sad tale, how the stars loved the moon but could not reach for they were too small. Only the sun was strong enough to love the moon, and they together became the eclipse, signifying their great meeting. And how we were like them, I was the sun and he was the moon. When were together, its always glorious meeting.

As soon as I finishing going over that precious memory in my head , Jester came tripping through the large wooden ballroom doors. His greetings were always extravagant.

He kissed my hand and walked away, we took our positions, and i walked down the red carpet with my father. My father was never the emotional, expressive, or strict man, but as we walked slowly, he shed a few tears. I didn't say a word out loud but sincerely said I love you in my heart. As we passed mother, I told her, for the first time in ten years that i loved her. Mother, respected me becoming a knight after me and Gunther saved the princess from abduction a year ago.

Straight ahead was the man that would soon become my husband. His silver eyes shone with a tenderness I had never seen. He held out his hand and I placed his hand in mine. Gunther, looked as though he'd rather shovel dung than watch our affectionate gestures. I didn't care, for this day will never come again. Sir Theodore was given the power by the king to marry us. He looked dashing in his armor. I thought about where I may obtain a similar armor.

Sir Theodore caught everyone attention and began our ceremony. My heart began racing, and my palms began to sweat. I've never felt so nervous in my life, even when I was close to death, I never felt like this. I believed that he could sense my nervousness, for he softly caressed my cheek, ran his fingers through my hair, and stared at my eyes with sincerity as he mouthed the words _Don't worry, I'll never leave your side._

He began to recite his vows, he told me me how I was dear to him and how he'll always be mine. The moment came as he was about to tell me his name. His name is, its, well I didn't know, for Sir Ivon barged in and said enemies will be soon approaching the castle. Sir Theodore apologized, for having to leave. I told Jester to apologize on my behalf as I ripped my dress off to reveal the armor under my dress. I knew then what I have to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Combat** **Juggling**

As Jane left to combat enemies with the other knights, I was left keeping everyone's spirits up. To prevent everyone from running in a panic, I took everyone's shoes and began juggling them one by one. No one dared to interrupt for the fear of being hit by a stinky shoe. As I dazzled my companions with the the numerous objects I could juggle, two barrels fell and began rolling toward my direction. Thinking that it's part of my act, no one bothers to think other wise. I stop juggling, giving everyone's shoes back one by one, and approach the knocked over barrels. I tap on them, in return a tapping noise comes from the barrels. The king laughed in amusement, believing that I gave the barrels life, everyone else went ohh and ahh.

Suddenly the barrels, started shaking and rattling violently, and with a poof of smoke appeared mother and father. Even I was as speechless as my audience. I hugged mother and father. They picked up the barrels and placed them neatly in a corner. I was glad to see them, but I was still anxious about Jane. What if she could never stand by my side again.

"Momma, papa, you almost startled me"

"My son, if you were filled with fear, why did you tap on the barrels?" Questioned father

"Well...i ... don't know." I said scratching my head for emphasis.

"My dear husband, why do you question our son's bravery?" Said mother.

"Momma, I'm anything but brave, I'm just a fool, who doesn't know what to do."

"What is it that your head tell you?" Questioned mother.

"I don't want Jane to get hurt, or worse, never stand by my side again."

Princess Lavinia ran straight toward me with a face that a shows a _isn't it obvious _look. " Jester why don't we take on the enemies? " said the princess.

"My pumpkin, we are not knights, who are to trained to take on tough enemies. If we go out there we may parish" said the King in a matter of fact but saddened princess may be a child, but her words are honest and true.

"We may not be Knights, be each of us has talents. Like Peepers aim never misses when she throws a spoon at my food thieving hands. Rake is a gardener, who's skilled knowledge on herbs, may have some weeds that stops enemies with their stench. Smithy, can hold a hammer like none of the others. And I? I have wit, illusions, can imitate voices, juggle and so on. What do you say guys? Should we protect our Jane?"

"I don't want to lose Jane, so I'll do what I can" said Pepper.

"Jane has always helped us when we needed her help, I'm in" said Smithy.

"I don't want to lose Jane or Pepper, so I'll help too" said Rake.

"Me and your mother will do whatever it takes" said my father.

"I will allow this, for none of us want to lose our lady knight" said the king.

"This is the plan, Rake will get two catapults, one will launch dung, and the other will launch skunk cabbage mixed with Sir Ivon's dirty socks. Pepper and my father will throw knives, and whatever is hard and light. Smithy, will take out the enemies wheels off of their carriages once they are distracted with stench. My momma will stay and protect the royal family and Turnkeys. And my job, I'll bring something for the knights to plug their nose, and join them in battle. I may not be able to hold a sword, but I'm sure I can juggle knives. Everyone plug your nose, and get ready to fight." I said as while hugging goodbye.

We ran as quickly as we could, Pepper and father filled sacks with kitchen knives and utensils, in the garden Rake gather Sir Ivon's dirty socks and as much dung and skunk cabbage his wagon could carry, near the stables Smithy put on armor on pig and himself. Lastly, as embarrassing as its sounds, I disguised as Jane.

Everyone took their positions.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Yes petal, as ready as we'll ever be" said Pepper with knives in hand standing on top of the castle walls.

"I love you father, take care of Pepper."

"I love you son, please come back alive" said my father with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you know that a fool never dies" my words to my father as I wave goodbye.

"Rake did you fill the catapults with as much dung, Sir Ivon's socks, and skunk cabbage as possible?"

"Yes, with the smellious I could find. I don't know why your dressed as Jane, if it wasn't for your voice, i almost would have thought Jane was here." Said Rake laughingly.

"That's good, that's my plan. Now, don't launch the catapults until I give you a signal."

"How will I know?" Asked Rake.

"Trust me, you'll know. Goodbye Rake, father will tell you how much you'll need to crank the catapults."

As I run toward the stables, Smithy has a horse packed with the lightest weapons he could find and shields.

"Smithy, ready to go?"

"Yes, mmphf... Jane" said Smithy trying to hide a laugh.

"Did you get the fire works I asked for?"

"Yes, but for what are they for?" Asked Smithy.

"You'll see."

With bow and arrow in hand, me and Smithy mount the new mare. With Smithy driving, I try my best to spot my lovely red headed knight, if only had dragon eyes. After a few minutes, I barely saw it, just quick glimpse, but there it was, my Jane.

"Smithy, hurry, I saw them."

"In what direct?" Asked Smithy.

"I saw their horses going north east."

"Yah, yah" said Smithy alerting the horse to go faster.

As we got closer, I could begin to see them more clearly. And begin to call for them. But they couldn't hear, so I told Smithy "can't you go, any faster? ".

" If I do you won't be able to shoot arrows correctly" said Smithy.

"It doesn't matter, I need to give them something to plug their nose or they won't be able to fight. They'll get caught in the stench, which would be worse."

Without argument, Smithy alerted the horse to go even faster. I could feel the rush of excitement, anxiety, and fear as we got closer. I felt as though my blood was on fire, as though I would go wild, or go mad. And yet, thinking of Jane, reminded me, why, oh why I was so mad, because i was already a wild and mad man. The moment I fell for Jane, a monster erupted in my heart. I felt dread at the thought of Jane falling for Gunther or Dragon. Why would she fall for Dragon? She loved him more then she loved herself. Yet she choose me. Later on i learned to her, Dragon is like the brother she never had. I believe if Dragon was a man, I'd be even more afraid of losing her.

In time, I learned that, love, does that. But, I loved that about her, how she is always ready to put her life in danger for the ones she love. And I think that's the reason she became a knight. For it was the biggest example of her love.

And my love, is the reason, that if she were to die, I'd want to do the best I could to make sure to fight alongside her, for If it did, I'd want to be next to her sharing our last breathes together.

"Jester, I see them, try calling them" yelled Smithy.

"Jane, Jane, stop I need to give you something."

"Jester?" Said Jane as she stopped her horse.

We stopped and she turn her horse in our direction.

She looked panicked as she said as she dismounted her horse "What are you doing here? And why do you look like me?"

I dismounted my horse, and grabbed Jane by the waist, to pull her in for a light kiss on her lips.

Staying in an embrace I tell her " Jane, when you ripped your dress off, it wasn't the thought that you had armor under your dress that shocked me. Actually I had your dress altered so you would be protected. It was the thought of never being able too hold you, to see your emerald eyes sparkle as you say bad things about Gunther, they way you get mad at the practice dummy, and when you smile,when you smile, you break my heart and it hurts so good. I never want to be without you, I never want to leave your side, so let's fight together side by side. Because I can't live without you".

Jane pushes me away from her, breaking our embrace, and slaps me.

"How dare you, how dare you, tell me something so sweet, and melt my heart. I thought that I if I did die, it would be OK. Because at least I protected my loved ones. But now, you made my heart waver, and I never want to leave you" said Jane whose close to tears.

"Oh Jane, I...I..just.."

"Hey, leave all that lovey dovey mush for your honeymoon. And why is Jester dressed like Jane?" Said a nearly gaging Gunther.

Making a lovely pose "Why do you like it? If you must know Gunther, I thought I would try a new look."

"Jane, stop slacking, the enemies are almost upon us. Now, lets GO! said an angry Gunther.

Wiping hers eyes, she looks up at me and smiles at me. Taking my hands in hers she says "Are you ready to go Jane?"

"Yes Jane, I'm ready to go. And Gunther, take these pieces of fabric and plug up your nose. Take the remaining pieces to Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore and tell them to plug up their noses. This is not a joke, I have Rake ready with catapults full of fowl smelling stuff to launch at the enemy once I give their signal. Once the enemy is hit the battle will be almost over. Those left standing will be easy stinky targets. Any questions?"

"Yes how do you know it will work?" Asked an unsure Gunther.

"Because the ones I love and trust are protecting the castle, like how I trust you to protect my beloved Jane.**ANYMORE** **QUESTIONS** **GUNTHER**!"

"No, I believe you made your point clear." Said a serious Gunther.

Me and Jane mount her horse, Smithy follows our horse on his, and with Gunther on his horse leading us in the direction Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore are.


	6. Chapter 6

**My brave Jane**

The galloping of our horses, drowned the noises in my head. I keep hearing Jester's voice, I'm sure I must be mad. How could he be out here calling for me? Unless...he...followed me and is trying to stop. No, I can't allow this. My duty is before everything else. And I need to protect, my home, home is where my loved ones are.

"Jane, Ja...ne!"

There it is, the noises In my head. All I need to do is ignore it.

"JANE!"

"That's it, I can't ignore it, I'll just turn my head around and look" As i look back, there's Jester and Smithy on the new mare. Without Smithy, that horse is unrideable. And the even stranger thing is, he's wearing my clothes, armor, and a wig, to appear like me. It's either a mockery of me or he wants to replace me in battle. No, my mind is playing tricks. No matter, I'll just continue on.

"**JANE!"**

I look back again and he's still there. To make sure its not an illusion, I call out "Jester?"

"Jane, Jane stop I need to give you something" said Jester

"Jester" I called as I stopped my horse to turn around.

They stopped their horse as well. As I dismounted my horse and just stared in disbelief.

Feeling panic I asked "What are you doing here, and why do you look like me?"

Jester dismounted his horse and walked toward me. It felt as though time had slowed down, that there would be nowhere to go. I felt my stomach go sour, and thought I would lose my lunch. Before I could get another word out of my mouth Jester grabs my waist, pulls me toward him, and kisses my lips. It was light and soft as though I have been touched by a butterfly.

We stay in an embrace as he tells me the inclinations of his heart " Jane, when you ripped your dress off, it wasn't the thought that you had armor under your dress that shocked me. Actually I had your dress altered so you would be protected."

_He had my dress altered? Did he know i might have to fight? _ This what I thought in my head as I tried to understand what's going on.

"It was the thought of never being able to hold you, to see your emerald eyes sparkle as you say bad things about Gunther, they way you get mad at the practice dummy, and when you smile,when you smile, you break my heart and it hurts so good."

_How can it hurt so good? That's not what I want, I want to protect you._

"I never want to be without you"

_Please, stop, don't say any more._

"I never want to leave your side"

_Stop, if you continue this, I won't ever want to leave you neither._

"So let's fight together side by side, because I can't live without you".

_This is too much, my heart can bare no longer. Why? Why? Do you do this? Can't you see I'm doing this so that we can live safety. Why make a storm torment my heart. And looking at you dress like me is like looking at myself. Wait... I no longer live for myself, I live ...to protect, to guard, to protect our future. And without you I don't have a future worth living. Is that...is...that why?_

Realizing his stupidity, bravery, and will, I understand. I love him and want to protect him, and he loves me and wants to protect me. _It_ _may_ _be_ _the_ _end_ _of_ _us_, _from_ _now_ _on_, _this_ _may_ _be_ _our_ _last_ _day_ _together_. And that thought sends feelings of anger, sadness, anxiety, and yet his love fills my heart with pain, joy, embarrassment, affection, tenderness, warmness,and comfort.

Because I felt so much agony, pushed him away and slapped him. It made my blood burn, I thought I would feel better but I had to say something.

Something to make him understand what I felt "How dare you, how dare you, tell me something so sweet, and melt my heart."

_Yes, this is it._

" I thought that I if I did die, it would be OK. "

_But you made me see it different._

"Because at least I protected my loved ones."

_And I thought that was enough._

"But now, you made my heart waver"

_You made me want more time, more time to be with you._

"And I never want to leave you"

_After telling you my feelings, I feel lighter, as though I'm falling from the air. I feel warm and I want to show you my signs of affection. _The thoughts I had made me want to cry, but I dare not, shed a tear, for I'm a knight.

Jester looks into my eyes with his and starts to lean toward my face saying softly "Oh Jane, I...I..just..".

But were interrupted by Gunther, and he makes fun of our gestures. Jester poses like a woman and taunts Gunther with his false womanly charms. Gunther, I believe, was a bit embarrassed and put off, for I would never stand like that. In return Gunther yelled at me for slacking.

I wipe away the tears in my eyes, and smile at my fool. Taking his hands in mine I ask " Are you ready to go Jane?"

He replies yes and tells Gunther and me to plug up our noses. Then he goes on explaining the reason and his plan about catapults full of foul smelling stuff. Gunther doesn't seem to like his plan.

I was about to yell at Gunther but Jester spoke first "Because the ones I love and trust are protecting the castle, like how I trust you to protect my beloved Jane.**ANYMORE** **QUESTIONS** **GUNTHER**!"

Jester put Gunther in his place. Frankly, that was great. With Gunther leading the way to join Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon. Jester and me mount my horse to follow Gunther and Smithy follows us.

I hope we can get through this alive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Jane's and a Gunther**

The wind blows through my luxurious, false red curls, farmers in the fields cheer us on. Where were we? On our way to join up with Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore. Gunther was trying his best to look dashing riding a horse, and I'll tell you, it's looked weird. In front of me was my soon to be wife Jane. And me? I was riding a horse with Jane. Smithy though was more of a natural riding his horse.

Again, I had to remember, what my skills were. I can dazzle others with my juggling, fool with my illusions, wit and quick thinking. As I was going over this in my head, Jane began to call me " Jester... No..I... mean...Jane...I can see them, ready your bow and arrow. I don't know what will become of us but, I hope we can still marry today. "

"I'm sure of it, that today, you'll be my bride. Now, plug your nose and be ready to fight." I said to Jane.

As we approach, the battle, had become worse than I could have imagined.

Sir Ivon was knocked out and Sir Theodore was left taking on multiple enemy soldiers by himself. There was twenty foot soldiers, and more soon to approach.

Me, Jane, Gunther, and Smithy dismounted our horses. Jane and Gunther joined Sir Theodore, Smithy took Sir Ivon, placed him under a tree, and tended to his wounds. I climbed that same tree they were under. At the top of the tree, I could see the enemies fast approaching. With my arrows, I shot arrows at those remaining foot soldiers, the ones that none of the knights could touch with their swords. Pretty soon the twenty soldiers were done with. The ones knocked out were stripped of their clothes and weapons. The rest were either dead or almost dead.

I didn't shot any deadly arrows, but Gunther showed no mercy.

As we waited for the rest of the enemies to show up, I ready the fireworks, and come down the tree.

I look at Jane and wonder, where is Dragon in all this. So I ask "Jane, where's Dragon?"

She looked down and replied "He told me long ago, when we first met, he'd never want to kill, despite his threats and jokes of turning Gunther into charcoal."

"Hey, I'm sure he meant it in my case" said Gunther.

Ignoring Gunther, Jane continues "And I'd never make him do something he'd regret, and never forget."

I take Jane in my embrace once more " Jane, we need dragon here. I promise he won't get hurt. Me and Dragon have to stall the army long enough for you to light the fireworks. As you do, Rake will see it and he'll launch the catapults. Trust me you don't want to get hit with that stuff. If anyone escapes, I'll get him, and if I can't, Pepper and my father are ready with knives.I love you, and I pray I'll never leave your side."

As I let her go, she grabs my face, and kisses my eyes, my nose, and my lips. Her lips were as soft as rose petals. As she releases my face, she takes hold of my hand. I kiss her hands and tell her "Don't worry, a fool can never die".

She let's go, and using her sword, calls for Dragon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dung Battle**

We were soon, to be joining Sir Ivon and Sir Theodore in battling the enemies. As we pass farming fields, the farmers cheered ius on. Gunther was trying to look dashing for the young maidens in the fields, but he looked a bit odd to me. Smithy was receiving most of the the cries from the young maidens. I believe it's from his calm, focused, natural riding, that made him appear more appealing.

Jester was quiet during the way, perhaps he was lost in thought like I was a few minutes before. As I focused on finding my comrades, I couldn't help but feel a little saddened. Without seeing my face, I believe Jester could sense it , for he squeezed my a waist a little tighter for the briefest moment.

Soon i could briefly spot Sir Theodore, and when Jester loosened his grip on my waist, I began to call him while trying to keep up with his impersonation "Jester... No..I... mean...Jane...I can see them, ready your bow and arrow. I don't know what will become of us but, I hope we can still marry today."

In my head my true words came out _Please don't, get hurt._

"I'm sure of it, that today, you'll be my bride. Now, plug your nose and be ready to fight." said Jester.

When we got closer, I was amazed by the sight of Sir Theodore battling multiple enemies with his secret technique, dancing. Yet, they themselves were sturdy, and did not fall easily. With Sir Ivon unconscious, I feared that he might be overcome. There were about twenty foot soldiers, with more on the way, and I was ready to take them on. Me, Gunther, Jester and Smithy, dismounted our horses.

Me and Gunther, joined Sir Theodore, Smithy took Sir Ivon to the nearest tree and started to tend his wounds, and Jester climbed the same tree and shoot arrows at the soldiers that were out of our reach. Soon enough, we were finished with them.

Surprisingly, despite the winter air, I was sweating, and felt hot.

The knocked out soldiers were stripped of their clothes and weapons, the rest were dead or nearly dead. None of us gave any deadly blows except Gunther, who showed no mercy.

I looked up to see Jester earnestly setting up fireworks. With him dressed like me, it makes me remember, back to when we first met. Him a Jester, I lady in waiting, his job is to entertain, his dream was to become a knight. It was a secret, but when I told him how much I wanted to become a knight, he let me into his little world. He gave me his armor, his dream, and let me live it for him. And now, even if it's just for a little, he's living his dream, even if it's through me, dressed as me.

Jester, climbs down the tree, I look at him, he looks at me and asks where is Dragon in all this.

I looked down and replied "He told me long ago, when we first met, he'd never want to kill"

_He wanted to be loved._

"Despite his threats and jokes of turning Gunther into charcoal."

_At times, he did seem to really mean it._

"Hey, I'm sure he meant it in my case" said Gunther.

Ignoring Gunther, I continue "And I'd never make him do something he'd regret"

_Because he can live forever, he'd never forget it._

"And never forget."

Jester takes me in an embrace once more "Jane, we need dragon here. I promise he won't get hurt. Me and Dragon have to stall the army long enough for you to light the fireworks. As you do, Rake will see it and he'll launch the catapults. Trust me you don't want to get hit with that stuff. If anyone escapes, I'll get him, and if I can't, Pepper and my father are ready with knives.I love you, and I pray I'll never leave your side."

As he lets me go, I grab his face

_This face belongs to me_

And kiss his eyes

_Only I can drink your tears_

And his nose

_Your cute nose is mine_

And his lips

_These sweet lips belong to me. May we always be together, and ours hearts never part._

His lips were so warm. As I releases his face, I take hold of his hand.

_I'll never let you go_

He kisses my hands and tells me "Don't worry, a fool can never die".

_Its OK, you have never lied to me. You want me to let go, Right? Because you'll always come back to me._

_And I'll always come back to you._

_I trust you._

So I let go of his hands, and using my sword, I call for Dragon. Spinning the whistle, it howls in the wind. A green dot appears in the sky. Quickly that dot gets bigger, and dragon is fast approaching us.

"Haha ha ha ha haaaaa, Jane, Jane, did I miss all the action?" Asked a jolly Dragon. As he makes a landing, he lands in front of Jester.

"Oh Jane, its not like I was avoiding your wedding, you know how I feel about...you" Dragon says as he hugs Jester.

We all stared at Dragon, I was out of Dragon's view, and Jester had his face turned away, so he thought Jesters back was mine.

"I'm not hugging Jane, am I?" Says a confused Dragon.

"No dragon, I'm over here" as I appear from behind a tree.

"So if your over there...then who am I hugging?" Says Dragon as he looks back and forth between me and Jester.

"Umm, Dragon this is nice and stuff but can you let me go now" asks Jester embarrassingly.

"Oh I'm hugging Jester... Hugging...Jester...hmm...**HUGGING JESTER!**" Dragon yells as he let's go of Jester.

Dragon wipes his body with his hands as if he's trying to wipe away filth "**Ugh, gross...yuck...what kind of sick joke is this?...Floppy hat...why...why are you dressed as my lovely Jane?**

"I know right, isn't he a sicko, should we strip him of his clothes?" Says Gunther enthusiastically as he slowly approaches Jester.

"For once Gunther, your short life brain came up with a good idea, let do it" agrees a mischievous Dragon.

As they creepily approach a red faced Jester, he cries out to me "Jane, help, I don't understand what's going on, but its just wrong."

My patience is at its limit and I throw snow balls at them to get their attention "You guys, stop this. Gunther you're jokes are gross. Dragon, I'm right here, say what needs to be said to me. No one will be taking Jesters clothes, and Jester, continue being lovable."

Dragon begins to whine "Jaaaannne, he started it. And why did you call for me anyway?"

With warmth, I walk up to Dragon and hug his head "My green newt, you have to cooperate with Jester. Listen to what he tells you, alright?"

"No, don't wanna, why should I?" Says Dragon unwillingly.

Dragon was being stubborn, so I had to be persuasive "Dragon, I'll give you a back scratch".

After thinking about it briefly he said "Tempting offer, but nope, won't do it"

The oddest thing is, is that usually works. I didn't want to do this, but had no choice. I told dragon that I had to tell him something in secret, so he lowered his head, and in his ear, I softy told him "Dragon, if you listen to what I tell you, and obey Jester, I'll give you a kiss."

As soon as I mentioned kiss, his eyes widened, his ear's perked up, and he said out loud "Really, a kiss, can I get it right now?"

This statement caught everyone's attention, even Sir Theodore's.

Jester was in a state of shock. Dramatically he grabbed his chest, fell to his knees, and said "Jane, how could you, how could you kiss Dragon? You'll give him my germs."

Ready to whine again Dragon said "What? You kissed floppy hat? Have you kissed Gunther too? Or rusty legs? Or the stable boy?

Looking at the guys, I see their embarrassment due to dragons remarks. Then Jester calls them over, they talk quietly, turn towards me, and have Smithy explain their plan "Our plan is... that whoever makes Jane the most proud... gets a kiss._"_

Thinking it over in my head

_I could agree, and they could forget about it. Is Jester planning to make them kiss a mop? If I play this correctly, we could win the battle. I think I'll play their game for a while._

I clap to get their attention and with smile I confidently say "Who ever is the champion of today's battle, will be the one that I marry."


	9. Chapter 9

**For the love of Jane**

When Jane was spinning the whistle, a green dot appeared in the sky. Quickly that dot got bigger, it was Dragon approaching us way too fast. He excitedly called out to Jane while looking in my direction.

_If I fooled Dragon, than this is truly a great deception. Oh the lies, the dramas, that plague everyday life, this is certainly a plot twist._

It worked, Dragon was tricked by my disguise, but to my dismay, it worked too well, for he hugged me instead of Jane. It was terrifyingly creepy. Everyone gasped, they stayed silent, only their eyes were honest. Back and forth, their eyes moved, everyone stared at Dragon desperately, hoping he would understand what was occurring. No one dare be the bad guy and suffer dragons wrath.

_I'm truly a damsel in distress._

It took a few moments for him to understand, that it wasn't Jane he was holding. When Jane appeared from behind a tree, Dragon looked at her, and he went into a state of shock. I didn't know what was whose, being held tenderly by Dragon, his sweet words, or how affective my disguise was. Embarrassingly, I politely asked Dragon to release me from his grip. My voice broke Dragons shock, for as soon as I spoke, he recognized whose voice it was, immediately let go of me, and wiped his body in disgust.

_Oh the sorrow_

Repulsed, he yelled to the heavens and at me, how nauseated, and anguished he was. Gunther smirked as he took advantage of the situation. His idea for punishment, of their perceived perversion of my Jane disguise, he thought the idea to strip me of all my clothes was splendid, and Dragon agreed to it. They twisted their faces as they approach me creepily. Now I know how Jane feels around men. I desperately call out to Jane, knowing she'd to stop this madness.

_Brave knight, wont thou save a distressed soul._

She bends down, forms a large snowball, and throws it at Dragons head. I wouldn't dare to laugh out loud, but I wished that I could have thrown it.

After receiving a stern scolding, Dragon turned limpet on Jane. A whining Dragon felt indifferent toward everyone other than Jane, about why he was summoned here. A tender Jane, walked up to Dragon, gently hugged his head, cooing at him to be cooperative. Surprisingly, he shakes his head no. Using a sweeter voice, she tried to persuade Dragon with a back scratch. He thought about it and refused her back scratch offer too.

In my head I went over my observations _If I'm correct, Dragon is behaving more stubborn than usual. If I didn't know any better, I think Dragon is in love with Jane. Not like Jane's brotherly love towards him, but like the love that exists between a man and a woman. And looking at Jane's confusion, its seems that this is not normal behavior for Dragon. _

I looked around and then back at Jane's face, continuing my thoughts _Jane is planning something. What do you have in mind now Jane?_

Jane tells Dragon to lower his head because she had to tell him a secret. Obviously it had to do with a kiss, for Dragons eyes widened, his ear's perked up, and he said out loud that he wanted a kiss right then and there.

That statement caught everyone's attention, even Sir Theodore's.

_So you want to use your feminine wiles against Dragon huh. You may not realize, but your beauty can take down an army. Let's play a game._

Pretending to be in a state of shock, I dramatically grabbed my chest, fell to my knees, and said "Jane, how could you, how could you kiss Dragon? You'll give him my germs."

_Fall into my trap Dragon._

Dragon complained "What? You kissed floppy hat? Have you kissed Gunther too? Or rusty legs? Or the stable boy?

_Better than expected, everyone you will fall into my trap. Jane, make it your idea and blossom a bigger deception. I'll help you out._

Everyone was embarrassed by Dragons brutal honesty. Thinking it over in my head I come up with a plan_ Looking at Smithy, he's smooth with metal, but not with the ladies, the only female in his company is pig. Gunther may be a handsome man by anyone's standards, but once he opens his mouth, he can talk smack, and nothing better. He did say he had a female friend, but I have never saw her. Sir Theodore has been a knight ever since he's been in Kippernium, but never have i seen a woman in his company. Dragon, only has Jane. I could use Jane's charm to guide them in the right direction. Jane is to be my wife, but I'm positive that no matter what she will only belong to me. So my plan will work._

I called the men over, including Dragon, excluding the unconscious Sir Ivon and I propose a challenge "Men, I know that it's hard work being a man, and sometimes woman are not attracted to you, you might be too high up in years _like Sir Theodore, _too busy_ or _shy_ like Smithy, _not good of speaking or have a large repulsive ego _like Gunther, _think that our unrequited love is the only one for us or were alone _like Dragon. _It's not that you men are ugly, I mean what do I know, I'm just a fool. I do know how I can help. It's not much, but with my permission, who ever makes Jane the most proud gets a kiss. Smithy, why don't you tell her, in sure, with your calm voice she will take it well".

_Take the bait_

Me and the men turn around and push Smithy forward so he can talk "Our plan is... that whoever makes Jane the most proud... gets a kiss."

I looked at Jane to decipher her facial gestures. She didn't look opposed, but she smirked at the idea. With a smile, she clapped her hands and confidential said "Who ever is the champion of today's battle, will be the one that I marry."

_Everyone, you taken the bait. Jane did you know? Did you know of my trickery? Thank you for playing along. And sorry._

The guys began to murmur, they looked at each seeking for understanding. They were confused, now they can marry Jane? Was it true? They weren't frowning, but were intrigued at the thought of it.

_I know you all hold her dearly in your hearts_.

I gathered the men, wanting to discuss over what just occurred "So guys, whose bride will she be?"

_What I want to know is how do you feel about her_

Dragon happily replies first "Even though it's not physically possible now, she will be my bride and I'll turn her into a Dragon."

_What?_

Gunther retorts "No, you frog, she will belong to me. Didn't you know that when we argue, were expressing our feelings to each other. I purposefully argue and tease her just so she will yell and say bad things at me, because... I like it. I love it when she beats me up. Arguing, it's the only way we can talk."

_This guy is messed up._

Smithy says calmly "I don't know, but if she were my wife, she could...she...could...walk pig."

_Nice idea. But no._

Clearing his throat Sir Theodore replies in his normal tone "I'm not as aged as you think I am. If she were my wife, she would have to bear my successor."

_Oh no, this could be bad. I need to readjust their thinking to my advantage._

I snapped my fingers to focus their attention "Men, this is not all about yourselves? Don't you love her?"

Looking down Gunther solemnly says "I...do...I do love her, I don't know when it started, but it just seemed as though I was looking for a reason. Always looking for a reason to be near her, and battling staves was more enjoyable, I didn't want her to win, for if she did, the game was over. I wanted her to be mad, when I gave up, I wanted her to look for me, to challenge me, to look at me. I understood when, I thought very hard to why I hated her so much, why did she have to be better than, why did I want her to look at me, because...be...cause...because I love her"

_Gunther, I understand. I was always looking for a reason to be near her. I would follow her, and watch her, I would write stories, and ballads, and songs. I could never be away from her. I understand._

Smithy in a sincere tone says "I admire Jane, the way she hits dummy, is like she dances with him, when she smiles, it's like the world is a better place, those eyes, those eyes are finer than emeralds. I don't know if I love her, but, I think I could be with Jane for the rest of my life and never tire of her."

_You certainly see her charm. I love the way she moves, and dances, and smiles, and laughs. I love it all. I understand._

Dragon sorrowfully cries "in this world, I never knew warmth or kindness. My life was boring, I was alone, everyone was scared of me, they called me evil, and thought I was cruel. I stole the prince all those years ago because it was expected of me, not because I wanted to be cruel. When she appeared, I didn't know she was a girl, but we had fun fighting. She could have killed me, and I could have killed her, but we didn't. I never meant harm, I just... I just... wanted to be loved. So she revealed herself, lay down her sword, kissed me and told me she loved me. And since then we spent more and more time together. I love her...I never want her to leave me."

_When I was left at the castle, she never let me be alone, if it weren't for her dream, the three of us never would have met. I trust you Dragon._

Clearing his throat again, Sir Theodore delightedly declared "In all my years, I have met no other as spirited as Jane. Her enthusiasm and mental capacities are beyond her years. She uses her head as well as her heart, she knows how the world functions. If I was around her age, I'd follow her like Jester, guard her like Dragon, tease her like Gunther, admire her charm like Smithy, and as an adult, let her bear my children. Hoping they be as spirited as her, and train them to guard Dragon, and protect Kippernium for centuries to come. Who knows if I only get daughters, then all of you may marry them."

_Your ways are wise. Very clever answer. I think your response will be enough to calm everyone._

"So everyone agrees? Whoever is champion of today's battle will take Jane as a wife?" I asked them cheerfully.

In unison they answered "Yes!"

Again we pushed Smithy to answer Jane calmly for us "Jane, we accept your offer."

Jane bows in acknowledgement. We all shook hands and agreed to good sportsmanship. As mount dragons neck, I winked at Jane when no one was looking, hoping she understood what I meant.

Sir Ivon soon awakens, in confusion, he started scolding me instead of Jane as to why Smithy was here "Are ye losing yer mind? What use is a stable boy in a battle field?"

Imitating Jane's voice, I explain to him my reasoning "I'm sure, a strong and handsome knight like yourself is good with your hands."

A red-faced, flattered Sir Ivon "Why Jane I never knew ye thought so highly of me."

"But of course, it's only the obvious. And since your aware of it, than you'd know very well how Smithy can hold a hammer like no other. I thought his skills could be of use in the battle field."

I tell him we brought Jester as a decoy, he doesn't question why there is two Jane's, all he does is mount his horse, and leads the way towards the enemies.

The air howled, the only noises heard were the clattering of metal and the clopping of horses. All around, a winter wonderland, no one in sight except the farmers, who were salvaging the crops that survived the frost, all that could still be eaten.

I closed my eyes, and my thoughts drifted here and there _I wonder, how many children would Jane want? Should we really travel the world? Why not stay here, at the castle? But if I have daughters they may be too beautiful, I would have to fight off bog wevil guys like Gunther all the time. _

When i opened my eyes after fighting with my thoughts, in dumbfounded by the sheer number of soldiers. Counting a hundred foot soldiers, I discover the army is larger than we could imagined. I look at Jane, her eyes seemed a little lifeless, as well as Gunther, their hearts seemed unprepared for the mass death that awaits them.

_There must be a way so no one would have to die. The catapults, there's not enough dung to take out a hundred men, maybe at least twenty. All there is, is snow, snow is all around us. Maybe a massive snowball fight can take them out without hurting any one with serious injury's._

I call out to Jane "Jane, Jane, I have another plan. Jane?"

She just sat there on her horse, not saying a word. I call out to Gunther "Hey, I got another plan. Are you listening? Gunther?"

He was so merciless with the small army, but why not with the big army?

_Let's see how long your scared when your pride is in your way._

Jokingly I made fun of Gunther "it appears as though Gunther is frozen with fright."

Breaking his silence, Gunther retorts "I don't know what you're talking about? Isn't it Jane who's scared?'

Breaking her silence, she calmly answers "Which Jane are you referring to?"

_That's got to hurt._

An embarrassed Gunther looked away and answered "the real one"

Staying composed Jane replies "Right, your correct Gunther.. I am well now."

_Jane, for once I'm glad you are not angered by _him. _Looking at Gunther, he was not ready to give up yet. Let's just see__._

Gunther stopped , dismounted his horse, formed a snowball and threw it at Jane's head. No matter whether she be a knight, or a woman, she has to attack back.

She as well, stopped, dismounted her horse, and threw a snowball at Gunther. Then nothing, he just stood there looking at her, in confusion, she looks back at him.

_Let's move things forward shall we._

Acting as referee I yell "Greetings, good gentles and lady, welcome to our snowball fight. Whoever tackles Jane, will get a kiss. You can only use snow as a weapon, if you fall you lose, I will be joining this battle, if there is no questions, them it starts...right...about...now"

All the rest of the men, now including Sir Ivon, stopped, dismounted their horses, and started taking down own another. Gunther was first to go down, he tripped on a rock and fell in the snow. Sir Theodore put snow down Sir Ivon's shirt, while Sir Ivon made a snowball of doom. He aimed for Smithy's head, but missed the target, and hit Dragon in the eye. An overly excited dragon took one step, and snow fell from a the tree behind Sir Ivon, taking out the senior knights. Jane taking refuge, climbed the same tree and waited. Smithy, and dragon circle each, waiting for the each others move. What did I do? I was making Jane's likeness out of snow. All good things come to those that wait.

After a few minutes, Smithy and Dragon start talking smack. A never seen side of Smithy showed itself "fire breather, you'll never belong to her."

_Do you really want a kiss that bad?_

Dragon, without a word, threw his snowball. Down goes Smithy, now only I, stood in the way of Dragons kiss "So short life, any last words?"

"Mooooooooo...moo...mooo" I said as I pretend to be a cow.

Laughingly, Dragon started laughing "ha haaaha ha ha haha ha!"

Laughing and laughing, as he continues to laugh, he slips on snow and falls down. The ground shook when Dragon fell down, so hard that Jane lost footing and fell out of the tree. Luckily she landed on my snow Jane sculpture "Jane, they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but what do you say when a Jane falls?"

Blinking at me she answered "I'm not sure?"

Scooping her up, I look in her eyes and affectionately say "You must have fallen for me than. It seems you can't fall for any one else but me."

Looking at her hands, there was a scratch she got from her fall, kissing the scratch "I hope the pain will go away with my healing kiss"

I look up to meet her eyes once more, and we just stayed looking at one another. Her hair was sprinkled with snow, she looked vulnerable.

Those eyes that sparkle like emeralds

_I can stare at them forever_

As I touched her face, her cheeks redden

_The redness in Jane's cheeks makes me want to kiss them_

And her lips, were cold as I passed my finger over them

_Let me warm them up_

Lightly I kiss her eyes, and softly kiss her cheeks, and tenderly warm her lips with mine.

Our lips didn't want to part, I would have stayed at peace with the world, but Gunther Just loves causing trouble "So, does that mean if she becomes ours, we can kiss her like that?"

Placing Jane down gently, I turn to Gunther and decide to humor him a little "By all means, if she becomes your woman, then you'll have to respect her, she will always be the better one, the only one than can get mad, and the one who can choose whatever she wants to do with her life. In marriage, trust, love and respect are the prefect bonds of union. Don't forget, things can't be forced."

Sir Theodore spoke up "Correct, a woman is treated as a vase, something to be admired, and taken special care of. However, a spirited one as Jane is like the falcon, marvelous to look at, but is capable of protecting oneself."

Brushing off snow, Sir Ivon enters the discussion "Aye, a lass feisty as Jane, are the most sought after."

Growing impatient, Jane spook up "Why don't we wait for the enemy? We would save time, and not use unnecessary energy."

Smiling, Sir Theodore allows it. Dragon lights a fire, me, Smithy, and Sir Ivon left to gather more wood, Sir Theodore and Dragon left to hunt, while Jane and Gunther stayed seated near the fire.

Walking away from Jane, and leaving her near Gunther, was something I wished I had never done.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Consequential Kiss**

After my declaration, of marriage to the one that wins the battle, I decided to just wait and see what would occur. All the men couldn't believe what happened. Jester called the men over "Hey men and dragon, come over here"

Leaving me standing by myself, I think about _will they fall for my deception? This is what Jester wanted right? It must be, he would never carelessly give me away like an animal or thing. He must be planning something, I don't know what it is, but it's something._

I couldn't a hear a word, however, looking at their faces it appears that they like the idea, what I did not understand was when their happy faces changed into facial expressions I have not seen.

_If what was they're discussing was not meant to be heard by me, than what are they talking about? Are they saying bad things about me? No matter, I won't let my frizzy hair, scrawny body, horrible laugh, or my fire breathing dragon stand in the way. If they can't except me or Dragon, than, I rather stay unmarried._

I chased away the negative feelings, and thought about the army that would soon be near. _There must be a way to settle this war without bloodshed? Maggots. Did he think of a different way to settle it? Is that part of his plan? Is that why he's disguised as me?_

Lost in my thoughts, I hardly notice Smithy walking toward me. I looked up, and when he had my attention, he answers my declaration on everyone behalf "Jane, we accept your offer"

I bowed in acknowledgement. The men and dragon shook hands, and readying ourselves to move along, we mount our horses, except for Jester who's riding Dragon. When everyone else was preoccupied, Jester winked at me.

_So we do have an understanding. Let's play this game right._

Before moving anywhere, Sir Ivon woke up, and began scolding me for bringing Smithy, but not "me" me, but Jester me. What a sight it was to watch myself get scolded. What was even more extraordinary was hearing my voice coming out of Jesters mouth. One of the things that I love most about him is his spontaneousness. Using flattery, he explained the reason for Smithy's presence, and that Jester is a decoy. Without further questions, Sir Ivon mounted his horse and lead the way.

For awhile, there was only silence from everyone. The only sound was from metal clanging and horses clopping. There was no one around except farmers salvaging crops. Looking ahead, a large army can be seen in the distance. I'm _not able to count the number, but they appear to be walking. More foot soldiers perhaps. If so then it may be sometime before they arrive. But how are we going to do this? Taking on twenty soldiers earlier was not a difficult task, but I never killed anyone. Its not death that bothers me, its causing death. There must be another way._

_"_Jane_"_

_I think I can hear Jester calling me._

Again I was torn away from my thoughts when Gunther and Jester started causing trouble. Gunther says in a egotistical tone "I don't know what you're talking about? Isn't it Jane who's scared?"

_Scared, yes, I'm a bit scared. I can't deny it. I don't feel like humoring you today Gunther._

I calmly answer "Which Jane are you referring to?"

_Let's stop fighting for now._

An embarrassed Gunther looked away and answered "the real one"

Staying composed I replied "Right, your correct Gunther.. I am well now."

_Let's just stop fighting._

It wasn't enough for Gunther, he stopped, dismounted his horse, formed a snowball and threw it at my head.

_Are you serious? If I don't humor you, you cause more trouble._

I stopped, dismounted my horse, and threw a snowball at Gunther. Then nothing, he just stood there looking at me.

_Why are you just standing there?_

And that's when the thought came to me _there is snow everywhere, can we use snow as a weapon instead?_

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Jester yelled out "Greetings, good gentles and lady, welcome to our snowball fight. Whoever tackles Jane, will get a kiss. You can only use snow as a weapon, if you fall you lose, I will be joining this battle, if there is no questions, then it starts...right...about...now"

_Are you reading my mind Jester? Or is this too your idea? _

_A_ll the rest of the men, now including Sir Ivon, stopped, dismounted their horses, and started taking down own another. I climbed a tree nearby to ensure the safety of my lips.

_Offering a kiss? I didn't know they would all want such a thing. Especially the senior knights, they want a kiss at their age?_

Gunther was first to go down, he tripped on a rock and fell in the snow.

_How could your ego allow such a thing to occur_

Sir Theodore put snow down Sir Ivon's shirt, while Sir Ivon made a snowball of doom.

_Men at respectable age act like children too?_

Sir Ivon aimed for Smithy's head, but missed the target, and hit Dragon in the eye. An overly excited dragon took one step, and snow fell from a the tree behind Sir Ivon, taking out the senior knights. Smithy, and dragon circled each, waiting for the each others move.

_Sorry Smithy, but I'd rather kiss Dragon_

Looking at Jester, he was enjoying himself as he was making my likeness out of snow. After a few minutes, Smithy and Dragon were still circling each other. Smithy tried to discourage Dragon, but still lost. He was hit with Dragons giant snowball.

Now only stood Dragon and Jester. Dragon said confidentially "So short life, any last words?"

Pretending to have horns Jester says _"_Mooooooooo...moo...mooo"

Laughingly, Dragon started laughing "ha haaaha ha ha haha ha!"

_My big green newt, your downfall are cows_

As he continued to laugh, Dragon slips on snow and falls down. The ground shook when Dragon fell down, so hard that I lost footing and fell out of the tree.

When I hit the ground, it was softer than I thought. When I looked, I noticed I crushed Jesters snow Jane. With a tender smile he said "Jane, they say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, but what do you say when a Jane falls?"

I started to blink to prevent tears coming out of my eyes and answered "I'm not sure?"

Bending down, Jester gently picked me up from the snow, and looked at me warmly with those silver eyes, he said affectionately "You must have fallen for me than. It seems you can't fall for any one else but me."

_I also think so too._

Looking at my hands, there was a scratch that I must have got from from my fall. Jester notices where I'm looking, and kissing the scratch says "I hope the pain will go away with my healing kiss"

He looked to meet my eyes once more, and we just stayed staring at one another.

_Why? Why is it that I feel weak against your gaze?_

As Jester touched my face, and I can feel my cheeks get hot

_I look weird, please stop that_

Then he passes his finger over my lips

_Your finger is warm_

With tears welling up in my eyes, he lightly kisses my eyes

_Why do I feel as though I'm crying?_

And he softly kissed my cheeks

_No, my face is all weird, don't look_

Lastly he tenderly kisses my lips_. _Our lips didn't want to part, but Gunther asked "So, does that mean if she becomes ours, we can kiss her like that?"

_No Gunther, not you_

He puts me down and tells Gunther how when it comes to a relationship, the feelings must be mutual. Sir Theodore and Sir Ivon spoke highly of me as well. However, we were wasting precious time so I interrupted "Why don't we wait for the enemy? We would save time, and not use unnecessary energy."

Smiling, Sir Theodore says "Very well, you and Gunther will stay here and rest"

Picking up a dead tree, Dragon breaks it in half to make a place to sit, using the branches, he lights a fire and said "stay warm Jane, I'll be back."

Hugging Dragon's head "thank you Dragon, don't cause trouble"

Smiling he said "I promise not to be a pain...today. I don't know about tomorrow though."

Clapping his hands to get everyone attention "everyone will have a different task. Gunther and Jane will guard the horses and rest. Sir Ivon, Smithy, and Jester will gather wood for the fire. Gather a good amount, just in case the temperature drops. Myself and Dragon will gather food to eat. Now Jane and Gunther remember your honor, and don't fall asleep. You wouldn't want to enemy to easily over take us. Understood?"

Together me and Gunther answer "Yes Sir Theodore"

Sir Theodore before leaving whispers in my ear "Be wary of Gunther."

Patting my head, he left with Dragon to hunt. Smithy hands me some rope and whispers "be cautious around Gunther, he's a little...off"

With a smile, Smithy patted my arm, and left with Sir Ivon to gather wood. As they walked away, before he left, Jester looked back at me and said "be careful of Gunther he's dangerous" then happily waved. But I don't think he wanted to leave me.

_Be careful of Gunther? There's no way a beef brain like him can be dangerous_

It was not night yet, but I started to feel the cold air get to me. Gunther looked at me and said in a angered tone "Are you cold? If you are just say so."

_Maggots_

I didn't want to look weak especially not in front of Gunther, so I lied "I'm fine Gunther, no need to concern yourself"

_It would only be troubling_

Taking off his coat, he places it over me and started scolding me "Stupid girl, its obvious you are, I could see you shaking. Your not a man, so you have to take care of yourself."

_What trickery is this? Are you calling me weak?_

I was about to retort his remark, but looking at Gunther, his lips started to look pale, so I sat closer and wrapped the both of us with his coat and said thankfully "Thank you Gunther, but you too need to take care of yourself"

_I guess he was being sincere. Thank you. Its awkward to sit this close but were comrades, we have to watch out for one another._

In order to keep warm, I sit as close as I could to cover me and Gunther as much as possible. Gunther begins to fidget around. As I snuggle up against Gunther, I could hear his heart beating furiously.

_No ones heart beats like that, right?_

I wondered if he may be ill, so I asked "Gunther, are troubled? Your heart is beating way too fast."

He retorted "That's how a mans heart beats, fast and manly"

Not convinced "I listen to his heart " Are you sure, its beating as fast as a rabbits heart"

Pushing me away he says "Your wasting your time, I won't fall for your tricks."

Looking at him directly in the eyes with concern "I'm not tricking you, I am seriously concerned about your well being. I care about you, that's what friends do"

Looking away, Gunther replies irritated "Goodness Jane, this is what I hate about you. You try to be more brave than me, you care for others more than yourself, you never comb your hair, your vunerable at the worst times, you allow strange men to kiss you, and you don't even care."

My blood began to boil _the_ _things he said were mostly true, but its not that I wanted to be kissed by strange men. I only wanted to kiss Jester. And Dragon I don't mind so much neither._

Not able to contain my anger I angrily reply "What's wrong with you? Today I have tried my best to be patient with you, so why is no matter what I do you are angry?"

Without facing me he says "Because I hate you, I hate everything about you. The way you look at me, the way you smell, when you smile, your green eyes, your red hair, your friends, your freckles, I hate them all!"

_No matter what I do he won't stop. But I'll try one last time_

Lookingat him, calmly I asked "why do you hate me?"

Suddenly turning his head, his face and eyes were red and he yells "**BECAUSE I DO, I HATE YOU"**

_OK, I had enough. I'll just walk away. There nothing I can do._

I stood up and started to move away from him, this action only angers him more as he yells "**That's it? You have nothing to say? Your not mad? I just said I hate you?"**

_Like a child, throwing a tantrum, aren't you too old for taught you to be so hateful?_

Hoping to stop his anger, with a smile I say "There is nothing I can do if you hate me. I give up, you win."

As I'm walking away Gunther says "**I'm still talking to you, you can't do this, I'm not done with you yet**."

He grabs my arm too hard causing me to fall on my butt. Feeling frustrated, without permission, my tears let themselves out.

Gunther's rage suddenly disappeared when he looked at my saddened state. Looking away, he offers a hand to pull me up, but when I try to get up I pulled too hard on purpose to make him fall, and we both fell down. To my dismay he fell on me. When he pushed himself up to sit down, his eyes met mine, he started blushing furiously and he pushed me away from him. Giving me his coat, Gunther picks me up, and puts me down to sit near the fire.

He sat not too far away as he looked the other way. I stand up, and get closer to look at his face, but he avoided eye contact, I tried touching his forehead to see if he's sick but he slaps my hand away too hard causing him to fall back.

_Something is off_

Worried I ask "Are you alright Gunther?"

While looking toward the sky "I'll be fine, just don't look at me."

Curious I asked "Why can't I look at your face?"

Calmly he answers "I'm broken."

I help sit him up, and I asked him "Where does it hurt? Show me"

He grabs my wrist and places my hand on his head and says "I'm broken here"

Then he places my hand over his eyes "these hurt everyday"

Then over his ears "here too"

Then over his cheek "and here"

He pauses for a few seconds and then places my fingers over his lips "and here"

And placed my hand over the center of his chest "and my lungs"

Lastly over his heart "especially here"

Grabbing both my hands and squeezing them "and my hands hurt"

_How can all those things hurt and your still be walking around?_

He began to smirk as he pulled me close to his face, and pridefully said "does this make you mad?"

_How peculiar, how come I never noticed how handsome Gunther was?_

Gunther starts turning red as soon as our eyes met, he released my hands, stands up, runs, but right away, fell to his knees while grabbing his chest.

I ran up to Gunther and asked anxiously "Gunther, you are sick, what's wrong? what makes you ill?"

Trying to catch his breath he says "you..ha.. ma...ke...ha...me..sick"

Curious I asked "Why, I myself am not with any ailment, and yet you say I contaminated you? Its clear that your unwell, wait here I'll fetch Dragon and Sir Theodore"

He tried to stand himself up, but started to fall, I caught him before he fell to the ground. Standing him up and with his body leaning against mine "Gunther will you be alright?"

Using the strength he has left, he tried to push me away, but fails as he pleads "no...n.o...no...Don't, look at me...I feel terrible... When you look at me...stay away...my...face...its...weird...ha"

Then Gunther faints.

Without delay, I drag Gunther near the fire, lay his head on my lap and started to pat his hair. The unconscious Gunther, had his cheeks colored red, while his hair was sprinkled with snow.

_When he's not mad or yelling he's pretty cute. Who knew he was so weak and could be so vulnerable._

After a few minutes he started to talk in his sleep "no...Jane...st..stay away...I... I...I...like...you...don't...look...at...my...face...ill...get...mad..and...say something... Stu...pid...Jane...your...eyes...yo...ur...eyes...are...da...nge...rous..want...to...kiss...yo...uuu

I continued to pat his hair and start to coo "Its alright, I'm right here"

Grabbing one of my hands he sleepily says "please...touch my face some more...I liked it."

So I touched his face _his face is soft._

Then it appears as though he having a bad dream "no...do..not...Lea..ve..me...Jane...don't...Lea...ve..."

Then tears started coming out of his eyes, and he softly groans " noooooo...pl...ESE...I...lo...ve...yo..uuuu"

Moved with pity, I decided to give him a peck on the lips, but as I do he grabs my face and passionately kisses me, he continued to passionately kiss me as tears fell out of his eyes. Once he is done he opens his eyes and smiles "Is this a dream? If it is, then don't let it end"

_What was that? He thinks this is a dream, well I'll snap him out of it._

Ready to hit him, I froze when he began to caress my face. As I'm stuck in shock, and I didn't speak, while touching my hair he says "Jane, why is it this time, you didn't run away from me like you always do?"

_I'll play along and see what he's thinking_

Looking Gunther directly in the eyes I asked "why would I ever run from you?"

Laughing happily, his face began turning red and says "Jane, stop that, you know that I'm weak against your eyes."

_Gunther smiling, no he's beaming with happiness_

Laughingly he covers his eyes "OK, now that I'm protected against those eyes. In my dreams you always walk away when you get mad and run into his arms"

Still curious I asked "Who's arms?"

Uncovering his eyes he grabs my hands and holds them up "This feels good, we should continue doing this."

Growing impatient I said "that doesn't answer my question?"

Laughing happily, he mischievously said "please do get mad, I love it. Oh Jane, I'll tell you but you have to tell me how you feel about me first."

Smiling I tell him "Ok , but I'll have to show you, close your eyes first"

Excited he closed his eyes and said "Jane I didn't know you were so forward. Your not going to run away are you?"

Reassuring him "I promise, I'll show you how my heart feels about you. Don't peek. Tell me when your ready"

Growing impatient he said "give it to me, give all your heart has to offer"

Happily I said "Ok, I'll give to you"

I slapped his face with as much force I could muster up. Falling back from the force he opened his eyes and realized it wasn't a dream.

Confused he asked "Jane, I was sleeping, right?"

Coldly I answered "After the kiss, You were awake the rest of the time."

Gunther fell to his knees and began to beg "Jane I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I told you to stay away"

Feeling my heart cold as the ice around us "I felt pity for you, after you said you hated me, stealing my lips without permission and this is what you do."

A desperately begging Gunther pleaded "I'll do anything"

Acting high and mighty I said "than let me step on you"

Gunther accepts this and before I can step on Gunther, Jester yells "stop! What are you doing? Did Gunther do something?"

I answered "and if he did?"

Jester answered "than I'll punish him by stepping on him in your behalf."

Gunther soon regretted his actions as now he's stepped on by a man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gunther is now a man**

Gathering fire wood was a simple task. While I picked up sticks and twigs, Smithy and Sir Ivon chopped up a tree. As they finished chopping wood, Sir Ivon commanded "Bell boy, bring this wood to the camp and come back"

Bowing happily I said "Will do Sir Ivon"

Without hesitation, I quickly left to bring the wood to the camp, hoping to speak briefly with Jane. Upon nearing the camp, I viewed quite a sight, I saw Gunther on his knees begging Jane for mercy.

_Your pride allows this Gunther?_

Jane coldly looked at Gunther and said she showed him pity and he showed disrespect and stole her lips without permission.

_Gunther being my friend or not that's low_

He pleaded and said he'd do anything, so she coldly said she wanted to step on him.

_Jane that man defiled you, let me help him remember his shame._

Running up to Jane I yell at her "stop! What are you doing? Did Gunther do something?"

_Regardless of me already knowing what he did, I need to know how you feel about this_

With a cold expression she answered "and if he did?"

I happily answered "Than I'll punish him by stepping on him in your behalf."

Jane motions me to proceed, with Gunther lowering his head, I step on him and using my Jane I imitation, I tell him in Jane's voice "We may be friends, but don't ever do anything without my permission or I'll tell Dragon to turn you to charcoal. Understand?"

I took my foot off his head and commanded him "Now leave to gather wood or I'll alert Dragon what you have done!"

Gunther runs off and I placed the chopped wood down. Turning to Jane, I returned to using my voice "Jane are you alright?"

Looking a bit lifeless she answered "no, I'm not, I feel odd. I don't know what this feeling is but it bothersome"

Patting her hair I replied "Jane, I think your feeling guilty, please don't worry for my sake. I'm aware of what he did more or less. I'm not upset with you, just know it's alright, its not your fault"

Her eyes go from lifeless to watery "Jester, I feel sad for Gunther. I think he's sick, he was acting so peculiar, I acted along to see if I could figure it out. However I became scared when he started to be sweet and unlike himself. Is he ill?"

Sitting her down, I sit next to her, and cover her with a blanket. Looking at Jane I tell her "He may be a mad man, but he is not ill in the way you believe him to be. He will be fine, just treat him like you always do."

Snuggling up against me she says sadly "you know, I think Gunther has hardly known kindness, or love, or compassion. Yet for the briefest moments, when he thought it to be a dream, he looked genuinely happy. It was like seeing an opposite version of himself. When he was really dreaming, I thought he looked so peaceful and cute, he was happy then sad, I felt moved with pity, than he stole my lips. I doubt he has ever been loved. But for the briefest moment, I wished I could show that kindness, to be like a mother, not as a woman. I wished he could be loved. Is it wrong of me to think this way?"

Holding her hands I tell her sincerely "no Jane, it's not wrong. Everyone, should have someone they care about and like wise have someone who cares for them. But you have to be cautious, not everyone wants the love you think they want or need. Bit you can show kindness, that's something, we should all do."

Thinking over what I said, she says softly "I think so too. Your such a clever fool, yet how is it you became a court jester?"

Smiling mischievously I say "Well you know to entertain the ladies"

"Ah I see. Of course. Then how come you were only in my company?"

"Because your the only one I have cared for. Actually the real reason I became a court fool, was so that I may receive education and housing here at the castle in exchange, that I entertain the king and queen. Changing the subject, you thought Gunther was handsome?"

"Only when he isn't mad, which is as rare as flying pigs"

Curious on her thoughts on the other men I asked "So is Smithy handsome to you?

Teasingly she asked "Jester are you jealous? "

Without shame I answered "Yes"

"Well, to me, Smithy is appealing when it comes to his tone of voice. It seems as though his temperament is calm and gentle. And he's somewhat mysterious, but I don't think I like him that way."

"And what about Dragon, if he was a man, what would you think?"

"Now that you ask, I have thought about it."

"Oh, you have"

"Yes, if Dragon were a man, I imagine he would be quite similar to you.

Intrigued I answered "Really? "

"Yes, the both of you treat me well, you treat me not as just as a woman or a knight, but for me as a person. I admire both of your cheerful nature. You notice when something is the matter with me, you both are as sweet as honeys nectar, both can make me laugh like no other. However there is a difference."

"And that would be?"

"I love the both of you more than I love myself, but I love you as a man that I want to have a family with, while dragon is like family to me. I love him but if he were to turn into a man like tomorrow, I think I would love him as a brother."

"And Sir Ivon?"

"Repulsive"

Laughingly I asked "And Sir Theodore?"

"Sir Theodore is quite admirable, intelligent, and for his age quite handsome. But he may die too soon, leaving me a widow. If he where much younger, I wouldn't have minded."

I said dramatically while flexing my muscles "Why Jane, I knew you had good taste, but I didn't know you liked men of antiquity, maybe I should start working out and train to be a knight, like back then."

"I like you just the way you are, my boy with the magic shoes."

"What do you want to dance?"

"It would be nice to hear you sing right now."

"For my lady, always. Now what tune are you interested in hearing?'

" How about a comedy"

"Six men compete for a bride

The first with a big sense of pride

To get Him and her to sit side by side

He kissed yet his love was denied

The second is a bit dense

His talk never with sense

His big and brash with a bushy mustache

He is not worth the extra expense

The third is a knight very brave

Many lives are the ones he has saved

Yet he has many years of age

And never filled with rage

But I doubt he is on the same page

The fourth is a boy very kind

You wonder what is on his mind

His work so much he is assigned

You wonder if he can go blind

With the stone that he uses to grind

The fifth is a man in his heart

With a love to break wind or to fart

At the start

Loved a knight he can never ever part

He loves her with all of his heart

The sixth is just a knave

Who fell for a red-head so brave

With all of his might

He continued to fight

To seek the love he so very craved"

Clapping she says "Bravo, your talents are as endless as the stars"

"How kind of you, now Jane I want to know, how are you not angry at me for promising your kiss to the winner?"

"Because I think you'll win every time"

"I'm glad that you have gained confidence in my abilities"

"Not in your abilities, but in you"

Clenching my chest in exaggeration I replied "Jane, the sweetness that flows from your lips, may make my heart too rich."

"Is that good or bad"

"If its you, there is always room for more of your love."

"Hey Jester?"

"Yes sweet Jane?"

"I still feal guilt, for this trickery"

"I don't think you need to worry about that'

"Why not?"

"I think they themselves already know that they may not win. But desiring something you can't have is quite exciting"

Jane puts away all her concern as she snuggled tightly for warmth, I hoped that it would have lasted longer but we're soon interrupted by Gunther.

"Love birds are such an annoying sight" sneered Gunther as drops his pile of wood on my foot.

Smiling at Gunther I happily remarked "Gunther your displays of affection are as bitter as ever"

With fire in his eyes he retorted "And you yourself look as manly as ever with that hair and short skirt, aren't you cold?"

With an air of confidence I happily replied "I have enough warmness in my heart to share, care for some?"

With disgust he answers "No need, for when I win, I'll have all the warmth I need from my vast wealth, honor, and Jane."

Standing up I glared at Gunther and retorted "Never, she'll only belong to me, and no one else. The only one I grant permission is Dragon, in case something may happen to me, Jane may belong to Dragon."

"You mean that green lizard, he's not even human"

"He may not be human, but his heart is of gold, there is no other innocent hearted one like him. I trust him with my life and hers, I did trust you until you did such a vile thing. In time I'll come to forgive you, but for now you disturbed the beast in my heart, I rather not stupe to lowbrow behavior. What you can do is add wood to the fire and defrost the coldness in your heart."

Jane stands up and placed her hand on my clenching fists and starts to coo "Jester, you said enough, please get warm by the fire, I need to talk to Gunther. I promise not to worry you too much."

Unclenching my fists, I answered "alright, but I'm watching. If I see another defiling act, I'll feed him to Dragon."

Jane calmly asked Gunther "Are you alright now?"

Calming down, Gunther softens his face and answered "Yes, for now. I'm sorry for my behavior, but my actions in my dreams, are sincere. When I thought I was dreaming, I treated you like how I do I'm my dreams. In my dreams, I'm a bit more honest."

With a soft expression she replied "To be honest, your truly kind in your dreams. If for some reason, I cannot marry Jester, or if he may die, I'll marry you."

_Jane what are you saying?_

Smiling and full of giddiness, Gunther can hardly contain himself "Re...really? Oh Jane that would be incredible"

Gunther wanted to hug Jane, but remembering my warning, he hugged himself tightly with a single tear escaping this eyes.

_I really thought I could hate you, but your love is also as honest as Dragons. Perhaps, it would be alright, but I better be dead before I ever see such a tragic sight._

Suddenly, with a saddened face Jane replied "However, I'm not sure I could ever love you the way you want me to."

Gunther's giddiness doesn't escape from him, but more tears do "Jane, if you are with me, it would not matter, I know you would treat me well. That's all I could ask for, all I could ever ask for"

Returning from hunting Sir Theodore declared "I know not of what occurred, however I believe Gunther has become a man. Now, Gunther wipe those tears away and assist me with these rabbits."

Wiping away his tears, Gunther answers "If you'll excuse me. Coming Sir Theodore."

Walking away, Gunther had extra pep in his step. Jane returns to my side snuggling for warmth as we waited for dinner and the others to return.


	12. Chapter 12

**Good Knight**

Not yet night, but the air grew colder as time went on. Sir Theodore and Gunther were prepping a rabbit for eating, the others not yet returned, I worried if the winter air would over come our friends.

Without delay, I asked Sir Theodore "What are we to do, this night air will surely be harsher than our foes."

With a softened expression, Sir Theodore replied "Need not to worry Jane, as long as the fire is large and bright, we will not perish. And with Dragon, there should be enough fire to keep us alive through the night if needed. I sent him to assist with fire wood."

Feeling relief, I continued to stay in Jesters warm presence.

As I sat wrapped in warmth, I felt my eye lids grew heavy. Soon it occurred that I fell asleep. I don't remember what I dreamed, or if I dreamed at all, but, my peace was later interrupted by my lovable, big green newt "Jane, Jane, come over here, I have found something"

Chasing the sleep away, I left the warmth of Jesters arms, for the icy air as I ran up to Dragons side. Now with alertness I asked "What do you have to show me?"

Dragon opened his hand, to reveal a doll that appeared like me. Curious, I asked "Wherever, did you find that? Is that me?"

Smiling Dragon replied "It's quite adorable, not as adorable as the original Jane, but very likeable. I found it up ahead, a few miles from here. It does look like you, but it smells of fire wood."

"Dragon, what did you say?"

"It smells of charcoal, why did you think of something Jane?"

"Is it far from here that you found it?"

"For a short life, it might take a while"

"Dragon, alert the others, and return here"

"Alright Jane, bit can I have a hug?"

"You needn't ask Dragon, I would have anyway."

I hugged Dragons head before he flew off. With urgency I ran up to Sir Theodore and Gunther showing them the doll Dragon found. Taking the doll from my hands, Sir Theodore examined it, and voiced his findings "Jane, do you know where this doll had come from? It appears that you were the inspiration for this creation. This doll was made in the kingdom of Danarium, a land with many artisans. It's possible that someone from the enemy army owned this doll, who knows what for."

I replied "If I may add, I believe your observations are correct Sir Theodore. Dragon said that it smelled of wood charcoal. I told Dragon to go and alert the others to return."

Patting my head, Sir Theodore praised me "We'll done Jane, I must say your intelligence is well matched with your allurement, it's tantalizing even for my seniority."

Looking at the sight before his eyes Gunther smacks away Sir Theodore's hand and pulls me away by the hand and remarks "Sir Theodore forgive my intrusion, however I cannot stand and watch such abnormalities."

Pulling my hand away from Gunther's, I retorted "Gunther, first of all your behavior against Sir Theodore is disrespectful, and second, you haven't won my hand in marriage yet."

Looking at Gunther, he declared "Jane, when a man views something of his threatened of being taken away from him, he will go to lengthy measures to protect it. I can respect that, however, that does not excuse his treatment toward his comrades."

Hardening his face, Gunther apologized "Forgive my impertinence. Jane my fellow knight, forgive my brash behavior, and Sir Theodore, also please forgive my pridefulness."

"Jane, you are excused. And also forgive me if I have brought you mental discomfort."

"Not at all, I appreciate your kindness. If you'll excuse me then."

As I approached Jester, he appeared not to be moving. Upon a closer glance, his eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. So I sat down, layed his head in my lap, and stared at his sleeping face.

_Even your sleeping face is sweet. Sweet dreams_

I took off his wig to reveal his dirty blond hair. It had been a while since I have seen his lovely hair. He had his hair a mess, so I smoothed out his hair and patted his hair to my heart's content. As he dreamed, he squirmed a bit. Wanting to calm him down, I softly cooed "My lovable fool, be careful and don't hurt yourself, or we won't be able to marry right away, and come greet me with open arms, showing me that dance I love so much, hearing that jingly hat I love, to hear the way you say my name, when your sleepy and bump into things while rubbing the tiredness away from your eyes, I want to know your name, so that I can be even be more closer to you, I don't want to lose you, if I do, if I do, I'll surely..."

Wiping away the tear that tried to escape my eyes he opened one eye and said "a fool can never die. I refuse to leave you."

"I...do..."

Pointing at my eyes he dramatically said "Tears I command you to stop, or you'll have to face Jesters wrath."

"I...do...not..."

"Jane, your sweetness will certainly nourish my heart, but your tears are so bitter, so continue to be brave my lady knight. I promise, to stay alive for a long time."

"What about forever?"

Happily he said "If it's possible, may I never ever leave you, and be together till the end of time."

"Promise?"

He kissed my hand "With this kiss, I seal my promise. Now is it yet time to eat for I can almost eat as much as Dragon."

"I believe it will be soon, now rest, I'll watch you, and keep you safe"

"I'll protect you with my life Jane, I promise."

And with that Jester fell asleep.

Not too far away, I could hear the voice of Sir Ivon, as he's telling Smithy and Dragon the story about the time he fought five men with a turkey leg. Personally, I don't believe he was sober when it occurred. As they got closer, I gently placed Jesters head on a folded blanket, and covered him with my coat.

_Let us live this night_


	13. Chapter 13

**Dinnertime** **Chaos**

_Hmmm..I feel so tired. What is going on? I'm asleep, right?_

"Jester, Jester..."

_Jane, what are you doing here? Aren't we supposed to prepare for the wedding?Hmm, it seems as though the fire burned out, I need to add more firewood. My face feels cold, but I don't feel uncomfortable. Whatever my head is laying on is nice and warm, it's like laying on a cloud. Wait..., I remember, dressing as Jane, Smithy and I went after her, a snow ball fight, the dreadful skirt of the armor, and giving Jane's kiss as prize...Wait...I remember. Right now I'm sleeping. And I was using Jane's lap as a pillow._

Lifting my head and laying it on something soft, Jane said as she covered me with a coat _"_Jester, ill be right back"

_No Jane, don't leave, I'll get cold if you do._

Since Jane didn't hear my mental pleas, I stayed where I was. In the background, I could hear Jane, Sir Ivon, and Sir Theodore talking battle strategies. Smithy was talking with Dragon, of what they spoke of I could not hear. Gunther was humming a song that I wrote for Jane in secret. I have sung it for the king and by far, it's Jane's favorite song, called Red Mare. However she doesn't know it's about her, someday I'll tell her.

After a few minutes, I lost the urge to sleep, and found myself listening to Gunther's humming, and tried to hear if his humming was any good. Surprisingly, Gunther could hold the tune well. As I got distracted by, I didn't notice the tune had gotten louder, as though Gunther were near. Not only that, a delectable odor was coming from nearby, add though it were right next to me.

Than suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my forehead. I opened my eyes to spot a smirking Gunther sitting next to me cooking rabbit stew.

With sarcasm I said "Well look at who is here, the all mighty Gunther. And I thank you for flicking my forehead"

Taking it as a compliment, Gunther replied "So you now see I'm greater than you clown boy?"

"It doesn't matter, if Jane thinks I'm better than you, that is enough for me."

"Only losers admit defeat before the battle"

"On the contrary, I believe I have won already."

"Jester you'll see, how I woo Jane, over tonight's dinner."

"I doubt you could"

"Don't cry when me and Jane are walking down to the altar"

Sighing I said "Gunther, even though that is important, we have to survive the battle first."

"I won't fall for your trickery"

Giving up I said "Alright Gunther, do what you must."

As soon as the rabbit stew finished cooking, everyone got together, and began to eat. They ate it together with some biscuits that Pepper had made. The stew smelled delicious, however, I had great difficulty enjoying it. During dinner Gunther tried to catch Jane's attention.

"Here Jane I saved the rabbit heart just for you, please take it as if it were mine."

_You want her to eat your heart? That's a bit mad_

Instantly Jane replied "No thanks Gunther, I don't like animal hearts"

Smiling he said "That is alright Jane, I guess I'll eat it"

Without permission, Dragon licks Gunther's hand and says, "Thanks Gunther, it was delicious "

_I doubt Dragon liked it, he probably did it to annoy him_

Gunther didn't dare to talk back to Dragon, but to scorn him he said "So Jane, did you tell him"

Curious Dragon asked "Tell me what Jane?"

Confused Jane replied "In not sure Dragon, I haven't the idea"

Speaking up I said "What Gunther wants to tell you, may put his life in danger"

Feeling confident Gunther said "Dragon, do you know Jane kissed me"

Shocked, everyone stared at Jane. Defending herself she said "I didn't kiss him he kissed me."

Now everyone looked at him, especially Dragon, ready to burn him alive.

_Gunther you beef brain, you should have seen it coming_

Deciding to take pity on him, I protected him by changing the subject "A lady from the city and her traveling companion were riding the through the land, along the way she noticed some cows. 'What a cute bunch of cows!' she remarked. 'Not a bunch, herd', her friend replied. 'Heard of what?' 'Herd of cows.''Of course I've heard of cows.' 'No, a cow herd.' 'What do I care what a cow heard. I have no secrets to keep from a cow!'"

When I finished the joke, Dragon said laughingly "haha, flo...haha...py...hat...hahahah!"

Dragon could barely breath as he laughed away.

As I finished my dinner, I asked "Jane and Gunther, please join me for a chat"

Excusing themselves they followed me near an evergreen tree where I asked Gunther with seriousness "Gunther, what are you thinking? Do you want to be murdered by Dragon?"

Speaking up Jane said "I don't think Dragon would really do that."

Sincerely, I looked at Jane straight in the eyes and said "Jane...I would never say this if I didn't think I had to...You know...you know...that...Dragon... That he thinks the world of you, and you also think the same. And you know that Dragon loves you too"

Smiling in a matter of fact way she said "Of course, and I also love you and Dragon."

My blood felt as though it were burning, I didn't want to say it but, I could not let anyone lose a life because of Dragon's wrath. Hesitantly I said "Jane you said you loved me, and that you wanted to have a family and live happily ever after. You said you wanted to bear my children and that we would love each other like man and wife do. What I'm trying to say is that...is that... Not only do the other men here want the same thing but so does Dragon. I'm telling you this, because, if it's for you, he would do almost anything, even the thing he hates the most"

In shock, Jane dropped to her knees. Feeling guilt Gunther asked me "Jester, why, did you protect me from Dragon? You could have been rid of me."

I replied "Because like Dragon, your love is genuine. Not that the affections of the other men of the court aren't, it's just if I had to choose someone to marry Jane, it would be either you or Dragon."

With seriousness Jane looked at me and said "is this why, is this why you asked about how thought if them all?"

Gunther spoke up "He did it, to protect you, and Dragon. Because he loves you more than he loves himself. Even if he had to give you to Dragon, he wants you to live a long and prosperous life."

Softening her face she asked "Jester, you did this so that I would make sure that no harm is to come to any one because of Dragon, and no one comes to harm Dragon because of it?"

"Yes Jane, all that I have said was because I want you to be happy, and so that the three of us live happily. Even if we make a family, Dragon will always be part of it, he will always be our family."

Walking up to me, she hugged a me and said, "Thank you, thank you for everything"

Embracing her back, I whispered in her ear "Jane, it's was a bit hard to hear that you kissed Gunther, but I know that, whatever happened, it was him that kissed you, and stole your lips. However, I don't want to give you up. And I don't plan to. So wait for me, we'll be together soon."

She kissed my cheek before she said "Wait for me too. I love you too"

I didn't want to part, but I still had to speak to Gunther. We separated from each others embrace "Jane, I have to talk with Gunther, so why don't you keep Dragon company?"

Leaving, Jane said "Alright, we can talk later"

She walked away, and as soon as she was out of sight, Gunther's face got serious "You love to show off your love don't you? Why is it that I can't stand to look at you?"

"I'll make this clear Gunther, I don't like you, I only saved you because I know you'll keep her safe, and you'll love her properly. However, if you appreciate your life, than watch what you say in front of Dragon."

Getting serious he said "I don't like you either, but seeing as you saved me, I'll listen to your request"

"So you agree to behave in front of Dragon, and to a truce until it's time to fight?"

"Yes, but don't you worry about Smithy?"

"What is there to worry?"

"You saw how the maidens reacted when they saw him, is it possible that Jane could be attracted to him?"

"She did say found him mysterious, but I doubt he'd make a move."

Gunther turned my head and said "Look over there than"

As I looked, Smithy was i in the middle of a lively conversation with Jane. Add they chatted, Smithy placed hand on Jane's shoulder.

Getting irritated, Gunther said "Perhaps he is better with the ladies than we thought."

"Are you saying, that he's making move on Jane?"

"We should do something"

"I have a plan, you get her away from Smithy with your, so-called manliness"

"It takes years to acquire such manliness, now, if that fails, get her to talk to Sir Theodore"

"Gunther that may not work"

"Why not"

"Jane said that he was appealing despite his age"

Disgusted, Gunther said "That is quite distasteful, than how about Sir Ivon?"

"That may work, however she finds him repulsive"

"Than we'll get her to talk to Dragon"

"He's our safest option"

Interrupting Dragon said "I'm the safest option? You see short lives, you know that necklace I gave her, it has the power to turn her into a Dragon"

Shocked, me and Gunther answered "What?"

Gunther asked "Does she know?"

Smiling, Dragon said "nope"

_I doubt she would know, but would she agree to choose Dragon if she knew? Perhaps I can get him to agree to our truce._

Speaking up I said "Dragon why don't you join our truce? Right now we want to get Jane away from Smithy. It looks as though he's making a move on her. So what do you say, will you keep her safe until the battle?"

Falling for my trick, he said "it always did look like he was playing us for a fool"

In a matter of fact way, I said "And since I'm the fool, let's distract her without using violence. Agreed?"

"Fine short life, but once the battle starts, all men and Dragon for themselves"

With Dragon in our truce, we make a plan to keep Jane safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Smithy's Confession**

After Jester said he had to speak to Gunther, I left to see if Dragon would enjoy my company. As I was walking toward Dragon, Smithy said "Jane, would to like to talk for a while?"

_I hardly talk to Smithy_

"Alright"

"Jane how are you feeling?

"I'm alright, what about you?"

"I never thought I would go from sharpening blades to actually holding one"

"It's quite admirable actually"

"You really think so? Thank you Jane. So what do you think about possibly marrying someone like me?"

"I don't think it would be unpleasant, I think you would treat me well. However you might always be too busy for me"

Scratching the back of his head, he curiously asked "How so Jane?"

"Your always sharpening something, or fixing something, or hammering something. All day you're in your forge or in the stables, busy."

"Well that is quite easy to explain, I keep myself busy, because I feel the most relaxed when I'm watching you beating up Gunther, or when you strike dummy. It's like you're an emerald shining in the midday sun, you move so gracefully as you strike dummy, like a dancer. You are tantalizing, and since you and Jester liked each other, I never had any further thoughts. But when this opportunity came up, I thought, I thought that being with you would be nice. And I want you to live your life the want you to, however we might be frustrated with each other in time. The way we live would keep us apart, and I know that I could not stop you, but I would try to stop you, and that would make you miserable. That's why I don't think we could be together."

"Smithy, if I become your bride, as my husband you would have the right to tell me how to live my life."

Placing his hand on my shoulder, he said "even if I did have the right, that would be wrong. You wouldn't be Jane anymore, I love the spirited, feisty, brave Jane. I don't want to do that to you. I love the way you are, I...love...I love you Jane."

_You love me? I don't know what to say? I didn't know I was so popular. I don't love you the same way you love me. But I'll treat you well._

"Smithy, thank you. If you become my husband, I'll treat you well, and your right it would be hard for me, but I would make time for you, and like now, you would probably accompany me on battles. I would make sure to make a place for you in my life. So if it should occur, that you become my husband, let us get along."

"Indeed, Jane don't turn now but, I believe we have spies. Gunther, Dragon and Jester are looking at me intently. Should we play a trick?"

"Why not? I think this would be funny"

"Ok now, just listen to what I'm about to tell you, come closer"

"Alright"

"Now stare straight into my eyes"

"Alright, any reaction yet?"

Smiling, he said "Yes, they now look like they want to kill me. Now come closer, I'm going to hug you, so don't be alarmed"

Smithy comes closer, and as he embraced me, I could smell smoke, and a bit of earthiness.

_Smithy even as a joke, this is a bit much, I didn't realize you were manly_

"Smithy, I feel a but embarrassed

Getting closer he said "It means, that it will look more realistic. Now come close enough for a kiss."

"OK, but this is a bit..."

"Don't you want to know if Jester gets jealous"

"Alright then"

So I got my face close enough for a kiss, as I did I noticed that Smithy is actually handsome, his blue eyes sparkled and he said "Jane, now I'm going to kiss you but not on the lips but close to them. Are you ready?"

"I uh... This is a bit.. I'm nervous"

Smirking he said "Why, do you find me attractive Jane?"

"I don't know...ok .. I'm ready"

As he was about to kiss me, we were interrupted by "Get away from my future wife horse boy"

Gunther had just tackled Smithy.

"Gunther, what are you..."

Then Jester scooped me up and said sincerely "Are you alright, did he defile you?"

Then Dragon is flying over Smithy and said "Jane, just give me the signal, and he will be charcoal."

"Everyone stop, Smithy had done nothing, it was a joke"

Still mad Gunther said "Woman, are you mad"

Confused, Jester said "It's a joke that he was going to kiss you?"

"Well, yes, I wanted to know if you get jealous"

With a serious face, he said "Jane, in my heart, I never felt at peace when you were with other men. It's like a beast awakened in me and made me a madman. So I try not to let myself become overcome with anger, but if you want me to, I'll lash out at Smithy."

Walking up to me, Gunther asked "Your saying that you did this to make me jealous. Well it worked, now do you want me to beat up Smithy for you?"

"No thank you Gunther, just help Smithy up, and don't hurt him."

Sulking Gunther said "Alright, but what do I get?"

Asking Jester that I need to tell him something in secret, he lowers his head and in his ear I said "Do I have your permission?"

Unsure he said in my ear "As long as I don't feel like beating him up"

Still whispering in his ear, I said "is a kiss on the cheek alright? I need to keep Gunther under my influence. So is it alright?"

Moving his head away he said "Alright but make it quick"

"Gunther, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek. So please pick Smithy up "

In a hurry, Gunther helped him up and was ready for the kiss. Jester gently put me down. I slowly approached Gunther, as I got closer, he began to shake. Standing in front him I asked " Are you alright? "

Irritated he said "I'm fine, give me my kiss now!"

Quickly, I gave him a peck on the cheek. I backed away right away, and looked at Gunther. He touched his cheek where I kissed him with his hand, his face was red and he was breathing heavily, and he grabbed his chest. Worried I asked "Are you alright?"

Looking away, Gunther smiled and said "Jane, I told you those eyes are dangerous"

Without thinking I touched his arm "Gunther?"

"Don't... Ah..."

He fainted.

_Gunther you are I'll. I'm sorry_

_"_Smithy, can you pick up Gunther and lay him down near the fire."

Scratching the back of his head, Smithy said "Sorry Jane, that it became this way. I'll take care of Gunther, you, Jester, and Dragon can talk."

Walking away, Jester turned toward me, and mischievously said "Jane, I think you will be the death of Gunther."

_I'm going to kill Gunther?_

Anxiously I asked "Am I really going to kill him?"

Dragonwalkedaway, leaving me and Jester to talk. Smiling, Jester said "I now know the reason for Gunther's illness"

Relieved I asked "What is it?"

Grabbing hold of my hand he said "Gunther has love sickness"

"Love sickness? What is that?"

"As the name implies, because of his love for you, his heart will beat unnaturally fast, he body may shake, his breathing will be fast, and shallow, And because his body won't be able to handle the extra work, he will lose consciousness. He will be alright as long as you don't excite him, he will be alright."

"That is good, so don't get near Gunther?"

"No, just don't do anything that will excite him."

"Like what?"

Pulling me close he said "No close contact, don't look straight into his eyes, no kissing not even a peck on the cheek, no holding hands, no whispering in his ears, no hugging, no fighting, just talk to him calmly."

Letting go of my hands he said "You should go and rest, Dragon and I will keep watch, you sleep for a while."

"Alright, I am a bit tired"

I waked away and went to sleep, covered with my coat. I don't know how much time passed but it was unpleasant.

_In my dreams, there is a man in the distance, he looks at me and runs away. As I chase after him he tells me I don't love him, that I only cause him pain. As I tackle him, he disappeared. I would call for him, but he would not show himself. As I cried another man would sing the song that I loved so much, Red Mare. I turned to face the direction of the singing, but he disappeared. So I got up and walked around and in the sky there was a bird... No... It was... A... Dragon. So I called for Dragon, and he appeared, so I called for Jester, and he appeared, and I called for Gunther, and he appeared. They stared at me, and I asked them what do they want, and they said that they wanted an answer.. An answer... For what?_

I would have known if I wasn't woken by Sir Theodore "Jane, the soldiers are almost here, Jester alerted us that they will be here shortly, now prepare your sword."

I hurriedly got up, grabbed my sword, and mounted my horse. I'm now ready now ready to fight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Plotting Moves**

We were watching Smithy, and plotting our move to redirect Jane's attention somewhere other than him.

"So short lives what are we to do?" asked Dragon.

Turning a knife in his hands, Gunther said maniacally "Clown boy, should I take care of him once and for all?

Trying to stop the madness "Gunther, he's our friend"

Confidently he said with a smile "He's no friend of mine"

_This guy is mad_

To make sure that Gunther doesn't get thrown in the dungeon "Men, there is no need to do anything yet, let's just watch for now."

As we watched, Smithy looked our way, and him and Jane walked toward each other. Snarling, Dragon said "Don't you dare get any closer to her leather legs"

Taking Gunther's knife away, I told Gunther "On my signal, tackle Smithy"

Smirking Gunther said "Are you sure? It would be so easy?"

Sarcastically, I said "Tempting offer, but no. Just watch."

As we continued to watch, Jane and Smithy were now staring into each others eyes.

_Jane, I don't know what you're doing, but, the monster in my heart is getting nervous._

Punching a tree, Gunther seething with anger said "I don't know what your thinking fool, but I feel like punching him in the face."

Staying calm I said "Wait Gunther, we have to wait and see"

Smithy embraced Jane. As we saw such a shocking sight, Dragon scratched the ground aggressively, Gunther kicked the ground, and I said "Get ready Gunther, you're going to save our treasure from a thief"

Stretching, Gunther said with killer intent "He's going down"

Dragon said "why is she turning red like a strawberry?"

_Because she just noticed that he is a man_

Mischievously I said "It's only natural when you find someone attractive"

Standing confidently Dragon said happily "I'm attractive, I think?"

Laughing, Gunther said, "Yeah attractive, attractive to lizards."

Speaking up, I said in Dragons defense "Yes, but if Jane turned into a Dragon, there would be no competition. He would only be handsome to her."

"Then among all of us, who's the most handsome?" Asked Gunther.

Jane and Smithy were about to kiss, so I alerted him "Gunther!"

"Yes I knew I was..."

Interrupting I said "Gunther go tackle him now!"

Tackling Smithy "Get away from my future wife horse-boy"

Gunther had just tackled Smithy.

Jane wasn't prepared for our surprise attack. Confused she asked "Gunther, what are you..."

Then I scooped Jane up, looking into her eyes, I asked sincerely "Are you alright, did he defile you?"

She had a sense of guilt in her eyes.

_This...you didn't want to kiss him did you? Then why, did it look as though he was about to steal your lips? Did he trick you?_

Then Dragon flew over Smithy and said "Jane, just give me the signal, and he will be charcoal."

Panicked Jane exclaimed "Everyone stop, Smithy had done nothing, it was a joke"

_What? A joke, my heart nearly stopped. This is not funny, trust me I know funny, so why did you do this?_

An outraged Gunther said "Woman, are you mad"

_She may be, but that's OK. However, why did you do this?_

Confused, I solemnly asked "It's a joke that he was going to kiss you?"

Looking down, she said guiltily "Well, yes, I wanted to know if you get jealous"

I couldn't help but feel a bit of anger welling up inside, yet, I didn't want such an ugly side of myself to appear.

However I did express how I felt. Solemnly I explained "Jane, in my heart, I never felt at peace when you were with other men.

_Because I thought you deserved better_

It's like a beast awakened in me and made me a madman.

_I didn't want to become a man who's controlled by emotion_

So I try not to let myself become overcome with anger, but if you want me to, I'll lash out at Smithy."

_I'll do what I need to, to make you happy, if that's what you want_

Walking up to me and Jane who's still in my arms, Gunther asked looking flattered "Your saying that you did this to make me jealous. Well it worked, now do you want me to beat up Smithy for you?"

Stopping him, Jane commanded "No thank you Gunther, just help Smithy up, and don't hurt him."

Sulking Gunther said "Alright, but what do I get?"

_Gunther aren't you taking advantage of the situation?_

Jane said had to tell me something in secret, so I lowered my head and in my ear she asked "Do I have your permission?"

_Whatever for Jane? Is this what being a husband will be like? This is nice, but I don't know what to tell you_

Unsure I replied in her ear "As long as I don't feel like beating him up"

_Which I usually do_

Still whispering in my ear, she asked "is a kiss on the cheek alright? I need to keep Gunther under my influence. So is it alright?"

_No its not alright, but I need his cooperation. So I'll allow this_

Moving my head away, I said "Alright but make it quick"

"Gunther, I'll give you a kiss on the cheek. So please pick Smithy up "

In a hurry, Gunther helped Smithy up and was ready for the kiss. I gently put Jane down. As Jane slowly approached Gunther, he began to shake. Standing in front of him, she asked "Are you alright? "

_Gunther are you going to lose consciousness again?_

Irritated Gunther said "I'm fine, give me my kiss now!"

Quickly, she gave him a peck on the cheek. She backed away right away, and looked at Gunther. With his hand he touched his cheek where Jane had kissed, his face reddened as he was breathing heavily, and he grabbed his chest.

_Gunther, why is it that, you seem less and less like a bad guy?_

Worried about Gunther, Jane asked "Gunther, are you..uh...alright?"

Looking away, Gunther covering his eyes, smiling, said embarrassingly "Jane, I told you those eyes are dangerous"

_Yes they certainly are_

Without thinking, Jane touched his arm "Gunther?"

"Don't... Ah..."

Gunther fainted.

Jane commanded "Smithy, can you pick up Gunther and lay him down near the fire."

Scratching the back of his head, Smithy said, feeling ashamed "Sorry Jane, that it became this way. I'll take care of Gunther, you, Jester, and Dragon can talk."

_Smithy I think you actually wanted to kiss her, and you intended to really kiss her by taking advantage of her innocence, by tricking her._

As Smithy walked away, I walked toward Jane, and mischievously said "Jane, I think you will be the death of Gunther."

_Not really his death but it will feel like it_

Anxiously Jane asked "Am I really going to kill him?"

Dragon walked away, leaving me and Jane to talk. Smiling, Jane said "I now know the reason for Gunther's illness"

Relieved she asked "What is it?"

Grabbing hold of her hand I said "Gunther has love sickness"

_I used to have it, but I got over it once our love was mutual._

Turning her head to the side like a curious animal, Jane asked "Love sickness? What is that?"

I happily explained from my own experience "As the name implies, because of his love for you, his heart will beat unnaturally fast, his body may shake, his breathing will be fast, and shallow, And because his body will not be able to handle the extra work, he will lose consciousness. He will be alright as long as you don't excite him, he will be alright."

Thinking it over, she said with relief "That is good, so don't get near Gunther?"

_I wish, but no. Oh Jane, so cute. _

"No, just don't do anything that will excite him."

"Like what?"

_I have to show you don't I._

Pulling her close I said "No close contact, don't look straight into his eyes, no kissing not even a peck on the cheek, no holding hands, no whispering in his ears, no hugging, no fighting, just talk to him calmly."

Letting go of her hands I said "You should go and rest, Dragon and I will keep watch, you sleep for a while."

"Alright, I am a bit tired"

She walked away and went to sleep, covered with her coat.

Calling for Dragon, I said in Jane's voice "Dragon it's me Jester, it's time for patrol."

Flying toward me, he said "Floppy hat don't do that, it's quite disturbing"

Switching back to my voice "Sorry about that,, let's go on patrol, i need to know if we can sleep through the night."

"Just remember short life, that once the battle starts, your on your own."

"Understood, now let's go."

I mounted Dragon, and soon took off. "Wow, it's beautiful up here. I understand why she doesn't want to come home sometimes"

"Hey, floppy hat, can I ask you something?"

"You needn't formalities, just ask'

"how long have you known Jane"

"Since I was seven"

"What was she like?"

"Back then, she was five, and I was seven. When I first came to the castle, I was alone, I didn't know anyone. I felt lost and a bit scared, but then a beautiful little girl with unruly red hair, appeared before me. She stared at me, and I stared back at her. And with a smile she grabbed my hands and she said I like you. I asked her why, and she said, I was different, and I looked funny. Smiling I told her, it was my job to be funny. And what I could do for her. She said her name was Jane, but I haven't told her my name yet, so I told her to call me Jester. Smiling she said Jester, please be my friend. I hugged her and said I would be happy to. From that point on, I would talk to her every chance I got. I didn't know at first, it wasn't till I was older that I understood my feelings. With the years, she became more and more lovelier. The night the king threw a ball for saving his son, she had the choice to dance with the most handsome boys of the court, yet she choose me. We danced all night, that was when I knew, that I loved her from the moment she said I like you. I don't think she remembers, but that is one of my most precious memories."

"Hmm, I remember that night. I watched through an open window, you were as happy as can be. At that time, I was a bit envious, I wanted to take your place and dance with her. And as time went on, I saw how you would gaze at her without her knowing, you just, couldn't get enough. I know I took a lot of her time since the time she met me. But I wanted to thank you."

"For what Dragon"

"If it wasn't for you, I never would have met her, I would have been alone in this world. Thank you so much. I also heard what you said to Jane, how I will be a part of your family, is that true?"

"Yes Dragon, it's true, even if we make a family, there will always be room for you."

"Make a family?"

"Well you know, someday she will bear my children"

"Hmm, so, you mean that story of babies coming from cabbages is a lie?"

"Not in Rake's case"

"I never mentioned this to Jane, but I know one day she will leave me"

"She will never leave your..."

Interrupting he said "I know one day she will leave this life"

_Death is the inevitable._

"Dragon that necklace you have her, will it really turn her into a Dragon?"

"It's only a myth"

"Dragon, I promise, that I'll have my family protect you. Every generation, will take care of you. I will have a contract written, so you'll be protected. You'll never be alone again"

Tearing up Dragon said "That so..."

Looking at the ground, I saw the foot soldiers.

"Dragon sorry to interrupt but look down"

"Is that the enemy, that look a bit puny"

"We have to alert the others"

We flew back as quickly as we could. When we got back I alerted Sir Theodore "the enemy of near, get ready to attack."

Sir Theodore ran up to Jane "Jane, the soldiers are almost here, Jester alerted us that they will be here shortly, now prepare your sword."

She hurriedly got up, grabbed her sword, and mounted her horse.

As the enemy army approached Jane, Gunther and the senior knights stood in the front. Me, Dragon, and Smithy were behind them

As soon as the enemy army reached us, they all bowed down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Red headed Knight**

"Sir Theodore, are they really bowing?"

"Yes Jane, they are bowing. Sir Ivon why don't you inquire why they are surrendering?"

Walking up to the leader Sir Ivon, barely restraining his anger asked "Why is an army of this size surrendering?"

The leader walks forward and kneeled in front of me and proclaimed "My name is Admon. Today we come to make peace on the basis that the beauteous she knight be given in marriage. We have heard ballads of your great deeds and of your beauty. What is even unbelievable, is your more tantalizing than we could have ever imagined. This army is composed the members of your fan club, and if we have to we will fight to the death to have you."

_They cannot be serious_

Signaling him to stand up, and I proclaimed "Not all of you can have my hand in marriage. Only one can be the champion. If you're indeed loyal to me then obey my command. All of you will put down your weapons, and we will have a snow fight, whoever is left, will be champion. What do you say, do you agree?"

Dropping their weapons, I signaled Dragon to eat them. As he finished eating I proceeded "Now we also will put away our weapon's"

Crying out, Sir Ivon yelled "What are you doing lass?"

"I'm solving this without unnecessary death"

"Let her lead us to victory Sir Ivon" voiced Gunther.

"I will allow this" said Sir Theodore.

Putting away our weapons, everyone is intensely concentrating except Jester, who's waving and smiling.

I stood in the middle of them all "on the count of three. 1..…...2...3!"

Everyone came in to grab me, but I jumped up and jumped on their heads, making my way safely out of sight. Pretending to be me, Jester's imitation, gets their attention "Where are you men going? In right here?"

_Let's play a mind game_

Crying out from my hiding spot "won't it be easier to take each other out first? I'll help"

With an arm full of snowballs, attacked ten soldiers, making them stumble and fall. They tried to get up, but could not, because of the heavy armor they are not used to wearing. Using his imitation Jester yelled "Who ever comes near me gets a kiss" As they ran after Jester, I took down five more.

Jester continued to tease them "Come on boys, is that all you got? I want a really manly husband"

As they fought among their own members, Dragon had taken out ten with one massive snowball. It was quite a sight, Gunther was taking them out like a mad man, I almost felt bad for them.

Smithy stayed with the horses, waiting for the army to dwindle. With his snowball of doom, Sir Ivon was relentless, while Sir Theodore used his dancing skills to avoid snowballs. And my fool, was making my likeness out of snow, surprisingly, no one bothered to attack him.

_If anything this is not much of a war more like child's play. Soon the army will be taken care of._

After a few minutes, I joined back in, helping Gunther out with a big guy who just wouldn't give up. "Your doing well Gunther, but hurry I cannot do this alone."

Stealing the head off the snow Jane, Gunther captured his attention "Hey look here, doesn't this look pretty, if you don't hurry I'm going to kiss her."

As the large soldier ran after Gunther, I command Dragon "Take him out now"

Smiling he said "Whatever you say!"

Rolling a snowball like a bowling ball, Dragon took him out, but the snowball didn't stop and almost took out Gunther.

"Gunther, jump now"

I don't know if Gunther was being a show off or trying to be cool, but he back flipped over the massive snowball.

Flashing a smile he asked me "Did I look cool?"

_Yes it was cool, but you could have you hurt yourself._

"Yes it was, now no stalling"

Turning back around, he continued to take them out. Soon the army was finished. All that were left were the senior knights, Gunther, Dragon, Smithy and Jester.

So like before, they started to take down each other. This time Smithy slipped and fell. Using his massive snowball, Dragon took out the senior knights. Jester like before continued to made my likeness out of snow, and Dragon and Gunther were circling each other. As they lifted their snowballs, I hit a tree, and took them both out.

_Sorry boys, but there is only one for me_

Proudly I announced "Jester is champion!"

Surprised, Jester exclaimed "Really is this true?"

Throwing my arms around his neck "I always knew it was you"

"Jane, I'm so happy, you're going to be my wife. And no one else's"

But our happiness didn't last for long.

Out of no where, an arrow hit Jester in the back, and he fell to the ground. A stray soldier had shot him.

"Jester, Jester, are you alright?"

With a smile he said "I don't know but my back hurts"

"Smithy take care of Jesters wound"

Coming to Jesters side Smithy began to undress and treat his wound

Walking forward, the stray soldier broke his bow, and kneeled in front of me and said "fair knight let me receive your hand in marriage"

My blood began to boil, this traitor asked for my hand in, using dishonesty. And seeing the blood on Jesters back unleashed the monstrous anger welling up inside of me. My blood burned with anger I didn't even know existed.

Yelling at the man at my feet "**You will pay for what you have done! Ahhhh!"**

Feeling overcome with anger, the necklace Dragon gave me glowed brightly.

"What's going on with Jane" voiced Gunther

My hands turned into claws, my skin turned into scales, I grew a tail, I transformed into a Dragon. Crying out to Dragon "What is going on? Did your necklace do this to me?"

Looking down Dragon said guiltily "Yes Jane"

I lost control of my thoughts and couldn't remember what I was doing, all I knew was that the man kneeling in front of the enemy.

_Let him pay with his life_

"No matter I'm going to turn this traitor into charcoal. And no one can stop me."

Running up and standing in front of the enemy, Jester said "No Jane, you cannot do this."

_Why isn't my body listening to me? Who are you?_

"I don't know who you are, but get out-of-the-way"

_I only wish to destroy the enemy_

"I'm your sweet heart, your soon to be husband, we promised to be together forever. They call me Jester, I'm your fool, who loves you"

_Jester? I don't remember. Why is a human telling me what to do?_

"Jester or whoever you are, this man has to pay for his sin"

"You'll be a murderer, and be hunted after. You'll never will be able to sleep in peace. The Jane I know wouldn't do this. I won't let you feel this guilt for the rest if your life"

_What is going on, I can't control my self. My body is going against my command_

"Jester, I'm scared, can't control myself. You might die I'd you don't move out-of-the-way"

With tears going down his face, Jester smiled and said "Don't worry, a fool can never die"

_Jester? No I don't know this human_

My mind was unclear, I felt stuck in a dark place. My body was being controlled by the necklace. Gunther walked toward Jester stood in front of Jester, with a smirk on his face "You can't be the only one looking cool"

_Another human_

"Get out-of-the-way short life or your charcoal"

_This sounds familiar, I think I have heard this somewhere before? I don't remember?_

Smiling, Gunther said proudly "I'm already hot, is it even possible be to even hotter?"

_What a terrible joke? Beef brain Gunther?_

_"_Huh Gunther what is this, get out of the way, or you'll die"

With a puffed up chest "I'll be remembered for being brave and handsome"

_Jester? Gunther?_

I tried so hard but my mind and body weren't in sync and I felt burning anger.

"**AHHHHHH GET OUT OF MY WAY OR PARISH"**

Together they said "No, our beloved Jane will never do this"

Sir Theodore, Sir Ivon, and Smithy walked, stood in front of Gunther and Jester, locking arms and yelled "Our beloved lady knight, the red-headed beauty, we are weak against your gaze. We happily serve you."

**"What is this foolishness? Get away?"**

Then Dragon placed himself in front of them all is. Grabbing my claws, and with tears coming out of his eyes he exclaimed "I'm sorry Jane, I did this to you, I don't want to hurt you, so please surrender"

_This kindness, I don't need such things._

"Such insolence, how dare you command me Dragon. You will not over power me"

Smiling Dragon said "I love you Jane" Then he hugged me.

I used all my might, but could not push away the oversized lizard "What are you doing?"

He grabbed my face and kissed me on the lips affectionately. In the background Gunther was yelling "Hey how come he gets to kiss Jane?"

_I think I remember, I got angry, and the necklace glowed. Then my mind became unclear, i don't remember what happened after that. But why is everyone sad?_

Pushing him I away I said "Huh, why did Dragon kiss me? And is why everyone standing in front of the traitor? Jester? Gunther? Sir Theodore, Sir Ivon? Smithy? Why are you all sad?"

Jester yelled "Dragon, pull off the necklace and don't move."

Ripping off the necklace, I turned back to myself except my clothes were gone. Good thing Dragon stood in front of me. Crying out in joy, Jester exclaimed "I would hug you but you're in a compromising situation"

"Yes if I could have a blanket?"

Blushing and throwing a blanket at my face "it's good to have you back. Now clothe yourself woman, it's almost unbearable"

Winking at him, and beaming a smile "Thank you Gunther, you're very sweet"

He began to shiver "It's no problem Ja...Ja.. Ah"

Gunther fainted again

Everyone started to laugh, Sir Ivon and Smithy lifted him up and placed him on Smithy's horse. The army returned home except fit the one that attacked Jester, he's going to the dungeon. Sir Ivon tied him up and placed him on the back of his horse.

"I'll see you all at the castle, I'm freezing"

Dragon flew as fast as he could, he blew fire from his nostrils to keep the air around me warm.

"Thank you Dragon!"

"For what?"

"For helping me remember, with your sweet kiss. It was very tender"

"Jane that was... quite embarrassing"

"No it wasn't, it was wonderful. You were so kind, I'm sorry that I cannot return your feelings but I'll never be away from you. We will be together forever. And my children that I bear will be with you. Me and my descendants will always be with you"

Sniffling he said " Oh Jane, do you know floppy hat said the same thing. He really is the right man for you, I fully accept him. He may be a bit scrawny but I think you and him compliment one another. I'm going to land on your tower so brace for impact "

Landing on my tower I run inside, Dragon lights my fire-place and with him guarding my door, I plan to get dressed, but find a dress and note on the bed.

It reads:

"_I had the queen write this note for me_. _Petal I fixed your dress while waiting to attack the enemies. It was such a lovely dress that i couldn't bear seeing the queens gift go to waste. I hope you like what I added to the dress. Well I'm off to finish cooking._

_From Pepper"_

Looking at the dress, there is an embroidered Dragon on the back. Calling out to Dragon "Dragon tell everyone the wedding is still on, for tonight."

"You can count on me Jane"

Putting on the dress I tell myself in the mirror "Today I will become Jesters bride"


	17. Chapter 17

**I will never say Goodbye**

We're on our way back to the castle, at this point everyone has had enough foolishness, except for Gunther who commanded "Come on, we have to get there faster!"

Being frank, since it seems as though he didn't he the point "Gunther you're not the one marrying her"

"Did she say you were champion?" Retorted Gunther.

"Yes she did"

"Oh"

"Your going to ask her aren't you?"

"I just need up know for sure"

_Gunther unless someone slapped the truth in your face you won't take anyone's word for it_

She Theodore seemed a bit crossed "Jester, Gunther, I believe the better question is why are you two wasting your time bickering?"

Gunther replied "But he started it"

"Enough!"

Laughingly I said "Does that mean Sir Theodore's heart wasn't as hardened as he says it is?"

Sir Ivon honestly answered "Aye Jester, however it's more like his pride was hurt"

"Sir Ivon, I believe that you were not even considered a candidate" replied Sir Theodore.

_Ouch_

Smithy interjected "Why not just ask Jane her personal opinion on each of us and let her decide?"

"Oh Smithy always the voice of reason"

"Were approaching the castle I say we ask Jane right now. Who is with me?" asked Gunther.

"I am" said Smithy.

"Aye" said Sir Ivon.

"If it will solve the problem" said Sir Theodore

Playing along, I said "Why not"

**At the castle**

We left the horses at the stables and ran as fast as we could. Upon reaching Jane's door, Gunther yelled "Woman, you better come out and face us like a man. I mean face us like a manly woman."

Speaking through the door, Jane said calmly "Gunther that was unnecessary"

"Woman!"

Swinging the door open, Jane calmly answered "What is all this? Why is Jester, Gunther, the Senior knights and Smithy in front of my room for?"

Walking forward I sincerely explained the situation "These fine men want to know who it was that you wanted to marry. If I remember correctly, even if you declared me champion, you were the only one left standing. Doesn't that mean that you are champion?"

"I guess your right Jester. So I'm able to decide who I marry."

I answered "And everyone wants to know, what you think of each of us"

"Alright. Sir Theodore?"

"Yes" replied Sir Theodore.

"As my mentor and as a man, your ways are very wise, you have been in the service of the king for many years, so you have a sort of prominence. I love your combat skills, and your handsome despite your years. However, it's also because you are up in years that I fear you may depart from this world very soon, leaving me a widow. I'm sorry, but I cannot marry you."

Bowing, Sir Theodore said "It's alright Jane, you have looked at all the variables and found the answer you seeked. Is was an honor to be considered, made me feel like a young man again. I respect your decision, and wish to continue with good sportsmanship."

"Sir Ivon, I'm sorry, but I do not have any sort of feelings except respect for you. So I cannot marry you."

Sir Ivon bowed without a word.

"Smithy, you are very manly and strong. I admire your calm demeanor, your a bit mysterious, your always willing to help without asking for anything in return and you have a good work ethic. However, it's also because of your work ethic, that keeps you busy, that I fear you would not have time for me. You are one of my close friends, and I hope we can continue to remain close friends. In sorry but I cannot marry you."

Kissing Jane on the hand, Smithy replied "It's alright Jane. I knew that our busy lives would keep us away from one another. You are very dear to me, and I'll always be your friend."

Looking at Gunther she calmly explained "Gunther, if anything, had been a bit surprising. He saved my life sometime ago when I was combating thieves attempting to kidnap the princess. Despite always fighting, we had fun, you made me want to try harder, and to become stronger. I wanted to be someone who was able to keep up with you, and enduring all the training was fun because you are my rival. Today, I found out about your vulnerability, how you are very nervous when your excited by me, and the redness in your cheeks when you blushed was adorable. When you thought you were asleep, and treated me well, I almost felt, as though my heart may waver. However, that is not you, that is not howyou are. I truly believe if I choose you, you would treat me well and love me with all of your being, but I would never want to take advantage of you. You deserve happiness, true happiness. I cannot bear your children, and we cannot have a family together. To me, you are a child that needs love and care, but I'm not your mother, though if i were much much older, I would have liked to be a mother figure to you. I do not love you Gunther, and I'll never be in love with you."

Kissing Jane on the cheek, he said egotistically "Well a fine commodity like myself, is too precious to give to just one woman. I should be on display for everyone to see. Its no loss to me."

_I'm sure he'll cry himself out later. He truly loved her_

"Last, but not the least, is Jester. You almost seem to good for me. Seeing you today dressed as me and imitating me, reassured me that you're the one i wanted to be with. Your so kind, cheeky but endearing, and so affectionate that, it's almost to good to be true. Your talents, wisdom, and knowledge, are beyond your years. Your someone I never tire of, you have always encouraged me and believed in me. In fact you gave me my first suit of armor, and because you listened and believed in me, I became a knight, and I met Dragon, and become who I truly wanted to be. You let me live your dream, and now that I have fulfilled that dream, I have new dream, you are my new dream. I want to bear your children, and to always spend time together , I want to make a life with you, to grow old together, i want to become your wife and to never leave your side."

"You know I have a plan on how to live my life"

Teasingly she replied "Do you now?"

"Yes I do. Step one, to adore Jane, step two, tease Jane, step three, to always encourage Jane, step four, always listen to Jane, Step five, Jane is in command, Step six, trust Jane, step seven, shower her with affection, Step eight, To love Jane, Step nine, marry Jane, and step ten, this step is the most important step, is to have a happy life together forever."

"All this like like stuff if nice but doesn't everyone have to get ready for the wedding?" said Dragon.

Apologizing I said "Oh, sorry about all the stalling"

"Let's go men, let's get ready" said sir Theodore

Running to my room, I changed the bloody bandages, and put on my suit, combed my stubborn hair, look in the mirror and told myself "Finally, you're going to do this. This is nothing compared to all that I had to face. Today, Jane turned into a Dragon, I almost lost her hand in marriage, I almost lost my life, I almost lost a friend, and I could've lost Jane, but I didn't. We all survived, I won her hand in marriage, and I gained respect from my all the guys."

Knocking on my window was Rake alerting me "The wedding location has changed. The wedding is now taking place in the royal garden in front of the fountain."

"Thank you Rake, I'll be ready in a minute, so if you could wait."

"You know, me and Pepper always knew this would happen"

"Did you now?"

"Yes, you two are like the sun and the water. Without the two together, there can be no life, and everything would wither and die. You two are the life of this castle and without you two it would be a complete bore."

Leaving my room through the window I tell Rake "Lead the way"

**The Royal Gardens**

Everyone is dressed warmly, they act as if there was never an enemy army approaching the castle, but are enjoying each others company. Mamma and papa hugged me. Pappa patted me on the head and said "You have done well my son, you helped protect the castle, and you protected your soon to be wife"

Everyone got into position, Sir Theodore was about to begin performing the wedding ceremony until Dragon interrupted "If it's alright with the king, I'd like to perform the wedding ceremony?"

"How exciting, this surly wouldn't happen anywhere else except here in Kippernia castle. I hereby give you the power and right to perform this ceremony"

"Sorry Sir metal legs"

"You needn't mention it, now I'm able to watch the wedding"

Flying over us Dragon began performing the ceremony "Here before us stands two short lives, Jane and Jester. Although I have lived for over three hundred years, I have never seen two short lives that get along with each other so well. If it wasn't for the jingle boy, I wouldn't have met the delightful Jane. And I would have lived the rest of my eternal life in sadness. Alright back to the point. Do you Jane Turnkey, take Jester as your husband for the rest of you short life?"

"I Jane Turnkey, take Jester as my husband

"Do you Jester take Jane Turnkey as your wife for the rest of your short life?"

"No"

Everyone gasped.

Clearing my throat, I let out the truth "The man that stands before you, is not named Jester, but is named Amaro"

Everyone gasped again.

Gunther laughed "I knew it was a weird name"

Looking down I continued "I didn't tell anyone my name, because I didn't want anyone to think I'm cursed or bitter, unlucky, or disappointing."

Touching my cheek with her hand, Jane said sincerely "But you're not any of those things, but the opposite. You're the sweetest person Iever met, as sweet as bees nectar. I don't believe in luck, bit if I did, I would be the luckiest woman alive, because your never disappointing. You have always had my back, especially today seeing as you got hit by an arrow on your back. You saved my life, so it's only fair that my life is now yours.

"Do you, Amaro take Jane Turnkey as your wife for the rest of your short life?"

"I Amaro Giovanni Vitale, take Jane Turnkey as my wife. Everyone heard that right? Legally Jane, will belong to me. She will be my woman, but she'll be the one in command"

"I now declare you husband and wife, you two short lives may now kiss."

Grabbing my face Jane kissed me affectionately and said in my ear "You now belong to me.

**Epilogue**

Soon after Jane was pregnant with our child. It was a boy, hopefully he'll be as charming as me and strong like his mother. Smithy met a girl named Pigleta and got married and she gave birth to six kids at once. I wonder if Jane could do that.

Also doesn't the name Pigleta sound like Pig? Strangely Pigleta appeared, while Pig disappeared. Gunther went mad, first he was after Jane, then he went after Pigleta, and he's after any daughter me and Jane might have. Poor Pigleta, she is still chased be Gunther on a daily basis, but she's a strong one, and has no problem, beating him up.

It was true what Gunther said about Jane looking adorable while she is angry or flustered. So I shower her with affection, but it embarrasses he in public, so I made it into a game, so we try to get each other flustered.

Pepper and Rake are to marry once winter comes, which is very soon. Oh I almost forgot to mention that Dragon, now is close to a certain cow in the land. Their relationship is quite serous. And Sir Theodore has become quite fond of Jane's grandmother, who knows Jane might have a new grandfather very soon. So everyone lived happily ever after, except Gunther, who lives a life on the brink of death everyday.

Fin

***_Writer note: If you want to know more about Pigleta and Smithy read my story "Pig Loves Smithy"_**


End file.
